Le secret d'Alice
by Nevilli
Summary: Fraichement diplômée de Poudlard, Alice lutte férocement contre les Forces du Mal au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. En cette période troublée, elle est amenée à prêter trois serments : protéger les moldus à n'importe quel prix, aimer et de chérir son mari dans la mort comme dans la maladie, et ne pas avoir d'enfant tant que la guerre perdure. Un seul sera brisé, et vous savez lequel.
1. De guerre lasse

_**Note** _ : Ce chapitre qui début ma série d'OS sur Alice Londubat était censée être une simple introduction à une nouvelle de 25000 caractères qui aurait dû être présentée au prochain concours de Fanfictions HP de Short Edition. Lorsque je me suis aperçu que l'intro en question devenait aussi longue qu'était censé l'être le texte entier, j'ai décidé de finalement partager la nouvelle en plusieurs parties et d'en soumettre une à Short Edition le moment venu. Mais mes béta-lectrices m'en ont dissuadé, expliquant que le sujet n'aurait pas vraiment intéressé le public de Short Edition. Voici pourquoi cette mini-histoire de cinq chapitre se retrouve ici.

 _ **Disclaimer** _ : L'univers, les personnages et la contexte historique sont de JK Rowling, le déroulement de l'intrigue est de moi. L'idée d'une amitié Lily&Alice (avec Mary et Dorcas) n'est cependant pas de moi, je l'ai découverte dans la fanfiction "Les années de la terreur" de Lyne Stevens.

 _ **Crédits image**_ : Alice Longbottom de Pen-umbra.

* * *

 **De guerre lasse (Une fois de plus, une dernière fois)  
**

Cette sinistre pluie battante ne cessait d'assaillir les frêles carreaux des fenêtres à linteaux de bois, lesquelles tapissaient la façade de la petite maison de pierre, elle aussi brutalement martelée de gouttes glacées. Nonchalamment assis sur le rebord de la cheminée du salon, Franck observait d'un œil morne les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient rageusement sur son foyer, le rendant bien plus sombre et inquiétant que d'ordinaire. En cette période tourmentée, il était impossible de savoir à qui imputer ce mauvais temps. Ces dernières années avaient en effet vu Dame Nature perdre progressivement du terrain face aux créatures ignobles qu'un sombre mage noir, dont le nom faisait trembler même les plus courageux, avait réussi à arracher à leur macabre sanctuaire.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que cet effroyable sorcier semait la terreur parmi toute la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne. Franck se rappelait très bien des disparitions suspectes qui avaient précédé son ascension au pouvoir une de ses premières victimes était d'ailleurs le père d'un de ses camarades à Poudlard. Grand ponte au Ministère de la Magie, on avait mis plus de six mois avant de s'inquiéter du départ précipité – en Australie, sans femme ni enfants – d'un des sorciers les plus influents du Monde Magique. Le jeune Londubat – alors petit garçon à l'époque – se souvenait également de la lenteur avec laquelle les enquêteurs du ministère avaient lancé les recherches qui devaient aboutir sur la découverte, en plein cœur de la Tamise, du cadavre décomposé de Terence Fortescue, directeur-adjoint du bureau de liaison des Gobelins. Le lendemain, les petites créatures qui régissaient Gringotts avaient commencé à rechigner à redonner leur or aux sorciers, prétextant des retards de paiements et des taux d'intérêts revus à la hausse.

Dans le même temps, les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban avaient abandonné leurs postes de gardiens, forçant le ministère à réagir très vite. Ils furent ainsi remplacés au pied levé par une cinquantaine d'Aurors expérimentés, dirigés d'une poigne de fer par le légendaire Alastor Maugrey. A lui-seul, le farouche guerrier était parvenu à maintenir l'ordre à l'intérieur des murs sombres du sinistre établissement pénitentiaire, demeure forcée de plusieurs mages noirs extrêmement dangereux. Le farouche Auror avait de ce fait évité à la prison de subir la première évasion de sa funeste histoire. Mais profitant du désordre créé par la mort d'un grand responsable du Département de Contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, ainsi que par l'absence d'une bonne partie des combattants les plus puissants du ministère, un groupe de loups-garous dissidents choisit ce moment précis pour frapper en plein cœur du Chemin de Traverse, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Les victimes se comptèrent par centaines, dont seule la moitié survécut. Parmi eux, le fils d'un ami de ses parents. Pauvre petit Remus, avait alors pensé Franck, le cœur peiné. Il n'avait même pas dix ans qu'il devait déjà se préparer à une vie de paria.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Théosorus Nott, alors Directeur très populaire du Département de la Justice Magique, prit lui-même la décision controversée de faire sortir d'Azkaban certains des prisonniers les plus dangereux du monde magique. Il comptait en effet sur eux pour aider les jeunes Aurors inexpérimentés, seuls combattants restant au Ministère, à mater la rébellion des loups-garous. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné dans les premiers temps de l'opération, se souvint Franck. Contre toute attente, les anciens détenus avaient suivi à la lettre les directives de l'Ordre qui les avait mis aux fers. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fait presque plus de dégâts parmi les loups-garous que les jeunes Aurors, ces derniers se montrant bien plus réticents à l'idée de massacrer toute une population d'êtres sensibles qu'une simple peine de prison aurait suffi à calmer.

Et c'était ainsi qu'il était arrivé, le grand sauveur ! Du moins, le pensait-on à l'époque.

Grand et mince, entièrement enveloppé d'une fine cape noire qui dissimulait jusqu'à son visage. Il prit la parole d'une voix forte, tout en haut des marches de Gringotts, pour lancer un avertissement au ministère de la magie qui avait été incapable d'empêcher la survenue tous ces crimes. Avec un horrible timbre de voix suraigu, il avait imputé la responsabilité de ce désastre au Ministre de la magie Nobby Leach qu'il considérait, en tant que né-moldu, incapable de comprendre les enjeux de la communauté sorcière et la dangerosité des créatures qui l'entouraient. Il lança alors un appel à la motion de censure envers ce ministre qui, jusque là, avait été grandement apprécié et plébiscité par ses pairs. Or, à la grande surprise de tous, trois des sept directeurs de Département – dont Théosorus Nott – votèrent en faveur de la motion. Bien que n'ayant pas atteint la majorité nécessaire, les sorciers en question avaient réussi à faire douter la population magique sur la solidité d'un Ministère qui, pourtant, les protégeait depuis plus de trois siècles. Ainsi, le matin du 15 août 1968, après plus de quatre ans de bons et loyaux services, Leach fut forcé de démissionner suite au déclenchement aussi soudain qu'inattendu d'une épidémie de Dragoncelle, dont il fut l'une des premières victimes.

S'ensuivirent alors plusieurs semaines de chaos qui virent des émeutes de sorciers éclater un peu partout dans le pays. Déçus du gouvernement qu'ils jugeaient inefficace effrayés par l'épidémie mortelle et les raids des survivants loups-garous révoltés par la désertion des Détraqueurs et la libération à l'amiable de plusieurs criminels et, enfin, dégoûtés par le comportement suspect des Gobelins, ils furent plusieurs milliers à réclamer l'ascension au pouvoir du sorcier à la voix glaciale. Dans les rues de Londres, Manchester, Liverpool, Leicester, Aberdeen, Glasgow et Cardiff, on entendait du matin au soir des slogans anti-moldus hurlés aux oreilles des principaux intéressés, lesquels ne comprenaient rien à la situation qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ironiquement, ces slogans clamaient presque tous le nom d'un sorcier qui, par la suite, serait banni du vocabulaire magique durant de nombreuses années. Encore aujourd'hui, même Franck n'osait pas prononcer ce nom qui était devenu presqu'aussi terrifiant que son possesseur.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, les yeux vides toujours tournés vers la pluie agressive qui tombait dehors, le jeune Londubat se rappelait avec précision du climat instable dans lequel ces émeutes avaient plongé la communauté sorcière. Il revoyait les visages tendus de ses camarades de classe nés-moldus, dont les semblables ne cessaient d'être critiqués, rabaissés, et même honteusement ridiculisés par le mage sombre. Chaque jour, ce dernier gagnait de plus en plus de partisans, à l'image de deux de ses meilleurs amis Fergus Wenright et Alexander Fortescue – fils aîné du défunt Terence – qui réclamaient tous deux vengeance pour la mort toujours inexpliquée de ce grand nom du Ministère. Avec certitude, ils annonçaient qu'ils ne pourraient l'obtenir qu'avec ce nouveau « messie » au pouvoir. Franck, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment été convaincu par ces propos haineux. En compagnie de Fabian Prewett, le dernier de ses trois meilleurs amis, ils avaient préféré apporter leur soutien à la petite sœur d'Alexander, jugeant plus sage de l'aider à supporter son chagrin avec des paroles réconfortantes, plutôt que de l'inciter à suivre son frère dans sa folie vengeresse.

Et ils avaient eu raison, se dit alors le jeune homme avec une sorte de satisfaction amère. Le soir du 30 août, alors que les émeutes anti-moldus ne faiblissaient pas, le sorcier dont-on-pouvait-prononcer-le-nom-à-l'époque annonça son projet d'accéder au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Face à ce danger manifeste, toute la communauté née-moldue se mobilisa afin de présenter à son tour sa candidate. Bien que d'origine sang-pur, Eugenia Jenkins, politicienne proche du célèbre Albus Dumbledore, s'était très vite prononcée en faveur du droit des moldus et des cracmols. Pour elle, il était impossible de laisser ce sorcier masqué prendre le pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne. La bataille électorale, qui fit rage pendant deux longues semaines, fut l'occasion pour les deux favoris d'écraser leurs concurrents à coups de manœuvres politiques plus ou moins légales – et plus que moins brutales. Le matin du vendredi 13 septembre, le sinistre mage masqué avait une très légère avance sur Jenkins, la championne des nés-moldus. Ce fut ce moment-là qu'Albus Dumbledore choisit pour sortir de l'ombre. Directeur respecté de Pouldard, Président-sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, plusieurs fois plébiscité au poste de Ministre de la Magie, ce dynamique vieillard de quatre-vingt-sept ans devait être le sorcier dont l'avis importait le plus au sein de la communauté de Grande Bretagne. Il prononça alors un discours dans lequel il annonçait son soutien inconditionnel à la candidate Jenkins pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en forçant les moldus à disparaître de la surface de la planète – comme semblait le souhaiter cet inconscient – plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de déguster ces délicieux éclairs au chocolat qu'il allait chercher chaque dimanche à la boulangerie de son village. Si le début de son discours en avait fait sourire plus d'un – et agacé bien d'autres – le sérieux avec lequel il avait poursuivi força toute l'assistance à l'écouter attentivement.

Malgré ses douze ans à peine révolus, Franck avait très vite compris la portée et la sagesse de ces mots encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien oublié du discours inspiré qu'avait prononcé de directeur de son école :

« _Je ne suis pas un politicien, je ne saurais donc vous parler de sujets aussi assommants que le cours du gallion, les lois anti-loups-garous, ou la sécurité des sorciers assurée par des créatures macabres et indignes de confiance,_ » avait-il dit d'une voix apaisante. « _En revanche, en tant qu'enseignant qui exerce ce merveilleux métier depuis plus de trente ans, je peux vous affirmer que, moi vivant, on n'inculquera jamais les valeurs de violence et d'exclusion à Poudlard. Ainsi, qu'ils soient issus de longues lignées de sorciers, ou de non moins méritantes familles de moldus, je puis vous assurer que mon école accueillera en son sein tout enfant présentant des aptitudes magiques avérées. Et ce, quel que soit le sorcier ou la sorcière qui dirigerait notre gouvernement. S'il se trouve encore, après cette prise de position, un sorcier désireux de colporter ces idées que je trouve détestables au sein-même de l'établissement que je dirige, je le combattrai férocement jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe ou admette ses torts. »_

A la suite de ces mots aussi incisifs que menaçants, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières de l'auditoire s'étaient regardés mal à l'aise et avaient commencé à douter de leurs opinions qui – c'était très clair à présent – allaient totalement à l'encontre de l'idéologie du sorcier le plus sage et le plus puissant de leur communauté.

« _Je profiterai également de cette intervention pour vous rappeler que je suis un très vieux sorcier un peu vieux jeu. A ce titre, je suis profondément attaché aux valeurs de respect et d'écoute qui fondent notre société depuis si longtemps. Ainsi, j'accepterai comme dirigeant légitime n'importe lequel des deux concurrents, s'il s'agit là du souhait de la population sorcière. Dans le cas, en revanche, où le malheureux vaincu n'accepterait pas sa défaite et souhaiterait contester le choix des sorciers et sorcières en utilisant des moyens… disons… non adaptés à la poursuite d'une paix et d'une sérénité durable au sein de la communauté, j'agirai également, et avec le même enthousiasme contre ce mécontent. Ce qui, je me dois de l'avouer en toute modestie, n'arrangerait pas ses affaires, quel que soit son degré de mécontentement._ »

Là encore, le discours du vieux sage avait surpris par sa gravité et son pessimisme jamais, en trois-cents ans d'existence du ministère, l'on avait contesté la nomination d'un ministre de la magie. Or, comme l'avait pourtant prédit Dumbledore, l'impensable se produisit. Le soir même des élections, à 21h30 précises, alors qu'Eugenia Jenkins fêtait sa victoire acquise sur le fil – grâce notamment au discours éloquent d'Albus Dumbledore – son concurrent dévoila sa vraie nature en même temps que son visage, dont la laideur en surprit plus d'un. Il se rendit seul au ministère de la magie, où se trouvaient encore la nouvelle ministre et son équipe fraichement constituée. Il y massacra l'intégralité des personnes qui y étaient encore présentes à cette heure tardive. Seule la ministre elle-même, et ses deux directeurs de Départements les plus jeunes, échappèrent à la tuerie. Les circonstances de leur sauvetage ne furent jamais vraiment tirées au clair, mais on savait qu'il avait impliqué un combat féroce entre Dumbledore et le candidat vaincu, lesquels avaient fait littéralement trembler tout le bâtiment. On nota également l'intervention très rapide de quatre enseignants de l'école – vraisemblablement les professeurs Noctulune, Slughorn, McGonagall, et Brûlopot – qui avaient réussi à évacuer les survivants malgré le guet-apens tendu par une dizaine de sorciers cagoulés sortis de nulle-part. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'on se rendit compte de la dangerosité de ce sorcier au visage marqué par la magie noire, car sa puissance incommensurable lui avait, non seulement permis de terrasser de nombreux Aurors du Ministère, mais surtout de tenir tête à un homme que l'on considérait invincible.

Par la suite, on commença à murmurer que c'était en réalité ce sorcier au faciès macabre qui était à l'origine des événements inquiétants survenus sur le sol britanniques ces trente derniers jours : soixante-trois disparitions inexpliquées, révolte des Gobelins et des loups-garous, et peut-être même la trahison des Détraqueurs. Loin de se laisser déstabiliser par les événements tragiques qui avaient secoué le début de son mandat, la nouvelle ministre Jenkins prit des mesures drastiques pour mater les émeutes de sorciers pro-sang-purs à travers le pays. Considérant comme une menace supplémentaire la liberté conditionnelle des terrifiants criminels qui avaient aidé à mater la rébellion des loups-garous, elle refusa catégoriquement de les faire combattre contre les partisans du sinistre Mage Noir. On les fit de nouveau enfermer, avec la promesse d'une réduction de peine une fois le conflit terminé. Renonçant, sur conseil de Dumbledore, à négocier le retour des Détraqueurs, elle mit en place un programme de formation accélérée de gardiens de prison, lequel réussit à rallier près de trois-cents sorciers venus prendre la relève des Aurors vétérans. Ces derniers – restés malgré eux à l'écart des terribles événements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours de ce terrible mois – se hâtèrent de rejoindre les rangs de la police magique et des brigades de tireurs de baguettes. Leur précieuse contribution permit la capture de certains fidèles de celui que l'on ne tarda pas à appeler le « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Cependant, qu'ils fussent éblouis par la force de ce dernier et par sa grande maîtrise des arts obscurs, convaincus par ses idées qu'il ne cessait de défendre avec un charisme macabre, ou effrayés à l'idée de finir à leur tour en cadavres putréfiés, le nombre de sorciers qui choisit de le suivre dans ses actions insensées supplanta largement celui de ceux qui, auparavant séduits par ses idées, l'avaient abandonné par dégoût pour ses méthodes controversées.

Ainsi, en à peine un mois, s'était déclarée la guerre la plus sombre et la plus meurtrière depuis la création du ministère. Opposant les Aurors de Jenkins à ceux qui se faisaient appeler « Mangemorts », elle allait décider du sort de la population entière des Iles Britanniques. A la fin de l'année 1968, craignant d'être le prochain cadavre sur la liste, chaque sorcier habitant les Îles Britanniques avait fini par éprouver une telle terreur à l'évocation du nom de ce redoutable mage noir que ce dernier devint vite tabou dans l'ensemble du monde magique.

Cela faisait maintenant douze ans que cette guerre avait débuté Eugenia Jenkins avait continué à lutter férocement contre le mage noir jusqu'au bout de son mandat et, poussée vers la sortie en raison de son incapacité à repousser complètement les attaques des Mangemorts, elle fit le serment de continuer le combat et d'apporter tout son soutien à celui qui le succéderait. Cependant, il ne lui fallut que six mois pour briser cette promesse, lorsque Harold Mitchum, le nouveau ministre, partisan d'une radicalisation des pratiques, réhabilita les Détraqueurs à Azkaban, sous la forte influence de Bartemius Croupton, jeune directeur du Département la Justice magique et survivant du massacre du Ministère en 1968. Malheureusement, loin d'améliorer la situation critique dans laquelle se trouvaient les sorciers britanniques, cette décision ne parvint qu'à l'envenimer encore davantage. En effet, si la présence des Détraqueurs à Azkaban renforçait la sécurité à l'intérieur de la sinistre prison – _encore fallait-il le prouver !_ ne cessait de répéter Albus Dumbledore – elle n'avait aucun effet sur les terribles Mangemorts qui sévissaient presque tous hors des murs de l'établissement pénitentiaire. Au contraire, cela les rendait bien plus féroces et difficiles à capturer, les amenant parfois à commettre des crimes ignobles pour éviter de finir leurs jours à nourrir l'appétit insatiable de ces terrifiants geôliers. A l'intérieur d'Azkaban, les détenus commençaient eux aussi à s'agiter. N'ayant jamais pris partie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et s'étant même dits prêts à prendre les armes contre lui, ils voyaient le retour des Détraqueurs comme une trahison des hautes instances qui manquaient à la promesse que leur avait faite la ministre Jenkins.

Ne faisant pas confiance à ce nouveau leader qu'il trouvait bien plus têtu qu'efficace – il ne se faisait d'ailleurs pas prier pour le faire remarquer – Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour abandonner son poste de simple observateur. Il créa, d'abord dans le plus grand secret, le premier Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, en décembre 1975, se réunirent pour la première fois une vingtaine de courageux sorciers, parmi lesquels figuraient d'anciens camarades du vieux sage, plusieurs de ses meilleurs élèves maintenant diplômés, et de nombreux vétérans qui l'avaient soutenu lors la guerre contre Grindelwald. Au terme d'une discussion particulièrement longue et houleuse, ils tombèrent d'accord pour s'octroyer la mission qui tenait le ministère en échec depuis près de sept ans, à savoir la protection des sorciers et des moldus contre le mage noir et ses Mangemorts. Ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus virulents à mesure que leur influence s'étendait jusqu'aux confins du pays. Diplômés depuis quelques mois, Franck et ses amis – Prewett comme Fortescue – intégrèrent aussitôt le petit groupe de résistants et luttèrent, souvent au péril de leurs vies, pour la protection des cibles de ces cruels Mangemorts. Ils furent imités trois ans plus tard par les gamins Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow ainsi que – au grand dam de Franck – par Alice, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, et ses amies Lily, Dorcas et Mary.

A présent, cinq ans avaient passé depuis le deuxième changement de ministre et l'intégration de Franck dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mais rien ne s'était arrangé pour la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Les meurtres atroces de familles entières – moldues comme sorcières – ne diminuaient pas d'un crin de licorne elles avaient même tendance à se banaliser en ces temps troublés. L'angoisse de retrouver la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de sa maison, ou n'importe où ailleurs, était devenue permanente. Le Ministère, truffé d'espions à la solde du Mage Noir, respirait à présent la méfiance et le doute de la part de ses employés qui ne savaient plus à qui se fier. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard, et tous les autres lieux habituellement fréquentés par les sorciers. Ainsi, en dépit du climat de paix, de confiance, et de sérénité dans lequel avaient vécu des milliers de sorciers pendant plus de cinquante ans, il avait fallu moitié cinq fois moins de temps au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour briser tous ces acquis et instaurer sa propre terreur à laquelle plus personne n'échappait.

Très vite, il était devenu évident que le pauvre Harold Mitchum, complètement dépassé par les événements, ne contrôlait plus rien dans ce chaos qu'était devenue la société sorcière. Ainsi, le Ministère de la Magie, en pleine disgrâce, devait à présent se battre sur deux fronts. Celui du clan des Ténèbres, en premier lieu il comptait désormais plusieurs centaines de sorciers animés par une haine farouche des moldus, des dizaines de loups-garous dégoûtés par le massacre des leurs douze ans auparavant, et les détenus d'Azkaban, qui attendaient avec impatience la trahison imminente de leurs geôlliers pour pouvoir se venger de ce ministère qui retournait sa cape de voyage un peu trop facilement à leur goût. Celui de la communauté sorcière ensuite, laquelle s'était finalement rendue compte qu'un durcissement des peines encourues n'avait en rien empêché l'ascension irrésistible du terrifiant Mage noir. Incapable de redresser la barre, et malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour conserver le pouvoir, Mitchum dut abandonner sa fonction face à la pression, devenue insoutenable, qu'exerçait sur lui l'ensemble de la communauté magique. Il fut cependant bien moins fair-play que la sorcière qui l'avait précédé. La mâchoire crispée devant un micro de la RITM, il avait prédit que si l'on confiait le poste de Ministre à une sorcière aussi cinglée et incompétente que Milicent Bagnold, la communauté magique n'avait plus qu'à tendre une corde pour se pendre.

L'intéressée elle-même ne semblait pas très confiante lors du jour crucial de sa prise de poste. Mais – comme l'avait très justement dit Dumbledore – elle n'avait pas plus le choix que lui lorsqu'il avait dû se résigner à changer de boulangerie. De toute façon, aucun sorcier totalement sain d'esprit n'aurait voulu porter sur ses épaules le terrible fardeau du chef du gouvernement des sorciers. Tous refusaient d'assister, impuissants, à l'effondrement du monde magique, dont la responsabilité leur aurait été imputée par leur simple fonction de Ministre. Le vieux sage de Poudlard, de son côté, avait promis son soutien inconditionnel à la nouvelle ministre. Il lui révéla également l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix qui combattait dans l'ombre et lui permit d'en utiliser toute la puissance et les réseaux pour mener à bien la guerre contre les Ténèbres. Ceci à condition, bien sûr, que ledit Ordre garde sa dimension secrète, mais cesse d'être la cible d'Aurors ignorants. Acceptant aussitôt ces conditions, la jeune ministre pouvait à présent coordonner conjointement les actions de ses Aurors avec celles des membres de l'Ordre, lesquels pouvaient enfin agir en toute impunité.

En ce début d'année 1980, alors que les lourdes giboulées de mars continuaient de s'abattre sur la Grande-Bretagne, la situation commençait à se stabiliser, et les forces de chaque camp s'étaient à peu près équilibrées. Mais le regard toujours tourné vers ce paysage sombre et maussade, Franck n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de ce revirement inespéré. Après cinq longues années de lutte acharnée pendant lesquelles il avait vu mourir plus de camarades que les sorciers espagnols pendant l'inquisition, le jeune homme se sentait fatigué. Il était las de ces combats, qui auparavant l'avaient tant excité las de ne plus porter autant de crédit à la vie humaine lorsqu'il se voyait dans l'obligation de torturer ses ennemis, ou d'achever ses amis mourants las au point de ne plus ressentir de boule au ventre au moment où il entrait dans une maison au-dessus de laquelle flottait la si terrifiante Marque des Ténèbres las de s'être retrouvé à trois reprises face au Mage noir, et de lui avoir échappé de justesse à chaque fois, sans jamais être capable de lui porter un seul coup las enfin, de ne pouvoir fonder de famille digne de ce nom dans ce monde qui semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir s'empêcher de partir à la dérive.

Bien entendu, il avait fini par se marier avec Alice Fortescue, qu'il aimait en secret depuis bien longtemps, et avait emménagé avec elle dans une petite maison non loin du célèbre hameau de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Mais ne voulant en aucun cas élever d'enfant dans un monde comme celui-ci, ils étaient tous deux tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'ils utiliseraient tous les charmes de contraception possibles et inimaginables – à en devenir stériles si nécessaire – jusqu'à ce que le règne de terreur de cet ignoble mage noir arrive enfin à son terme. De nombreux couples, parmi leurs amis, avaient fait de même, à l'image des Prewett, des Bones, des Potter et des McKinnon. Ils patienteraient encore cinquante ans s'il le fallait, mais s'en tiendraient à leur serment. Pourtant, en voyant sa femme s'avancer vers lui, la mine déconfite, les yeux humides et les mains tremblantes qui serraient étroitement une fiole de potion, Franck remarqua avec horreur que la couleur de la mixture à l'intérieur ne mentait pas. Le rose vif était on ne-peut-plus explicite, Alice était enceinte.

Les sourcils levés, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, Franck Londubat mit du temps avant de comprendre pleinement la vérité, à la fois belle et terrible, qui s'imposait à lui. Une fois cet exploit accompli, il se surprit grandement à ressentir de nouveau cette lassitude. Il devrait encore se résigner à risquer sa vie pour protéger celle d'autrui. Une fois de plus. Une dernière fois…


	2. Un destin exceptionnel

**Un destin exceptionnel**

Le mois d'avril était bien vite arrivé, balayant littéralement les giboulées de mars avec un vent aussi sournois que glacé. Les seules fois où elle avait osé sortir le nez dehors ces dix derniers jours, Alice n'avait jamais manqué de faire le parallèle entre le mugissement perfide de ces rafales, et la voix aiguë du Mage noir qui faisait régner la terreur sur tout le monde sorcier. Cette voix l'avait toujours emplie de terreur, bien avant même que l'on découvre de quoi était capable son propriétaire. Dès que ses oreilles captaient le moindre signe de cette intonation si aiguë qui les faisait tous trembler d'effroi, les poils de ses bras se hérissaient aussitôt symbole de l'épouvante que l'empreinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait laisser dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'avaient si souvent défié. Car oui, malgré son jeune âge, Alice avait déjà rencontré le Mage noir dont la simple prononciation du nom suscitait l'angoisse et la crainte. Elle avait même réussi à lui échapper par trois fois.

La première en compagnie de ses amies Lily, Dorcas et Mary lorsqu'elles étaient encore scolarisées à Poudlard. Ce soir-là, leur excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse s'était avérée fatale pour la jeune Mary McDonald, élève douée et populaire qui dirigeait leur petit groupe de filles. La deuxième fois s'était produite un an après son entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix – soit deux ans après le meurtre de Mary – lors d'une mission périlleuse pendant laquelle Dorcas et elle s'étaient attirées les foudres du terrifiant Mage noir en sauvant toute une famille moldue des griffes de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. A cette pensée qui lui revenait à l'esprit, Alice ne put empêcher ses membres de trembler violemment. Elle ne se souvenait qu'avec trop de précision du moment où Dorcas lui avait lancé le maléfice d'Entrave, avant de la dissimuler à l'aide d'un parfait sortilège de Désillusion qui avait réussi à berner tout le monde. Elle avait ensuite pris le risque de défier elle-même le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait tuée de sa main. Tout cela sous le regard impuissant et inondé de larmes d'une Alice immobile et réduite au silence par sa meilleure amie qui s'était sacrifiée pour elle.

Mais c'était sûrement la troisième fois qui l'avait le plus marquée, s'étant déroulée seulement quelques mois auparavant. En effet, cette nuit-là où elle patrouillait pour l'Ordre en compagnie d'un de ses camarades d'infortune, elle s'était retrouvée face à trois mangemorts qui les avaient poursuivis jusqu'à les amener tout droit dans les griffes de leur chef. Tétanisée par le souvenir encore douloureux d'une Dorcas acharnée à retenir aussi longtemps que possible le Mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle, Alice était restée paralysée à la vue de ces deux yeux rouge sang dans lesquels elle avait cru voir sa mort imminente. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Franck qui, d'un sort d'Obscurité magistral, avait réussi à les soustraire au regard terrifiant de leurs ennemis. Cela leur avait ainsi permis de s'enfuir in-extremis pour se cacher dans les décombres d'un terrain de construction moldu. C'était à cette occasion que Franck lui avait déclaré sa flamme, avouant qu'il l'avait aimée dès le premier jour où il avait posé le regard sur elle. Recroquevillée sous une benne à ordures renversée, ne bénéficiant comme éclairage que de la faible lueur dansante d'un « _Lumos_ » lancé à puissance minimale, Alice se souvint avoir pleuré à la vue du scintillement de la petite bague lorsqu'il l'avait passée à son doigt.

Franck et Alice n'avaient pas attendu plus d'une semaine après cet événement pour se marier en toute intimité, contre l'accord de la mère de Franck qui les jugeait bien trop jeunes – et complètement inconscients – pour agir ainsi dans un tel climat de peur et d'incertitude. Ainsi, seuls les témoins des deux mariés – Lily Evans et Fabian Prewett – avaient été conviés à la cérémonie célébrée très sobrement dans la petite église de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Quelques semaines plus tard, ladite Lily imitait la dernière amie qui lui restait en épousant James Potter, un pluvieux jour de septembre, avec pour seuls invités Sirius Black et Alice. Les deux amies, dernières survivantes de leur petite bande de filles, avaient fait le serment de n'avoir d'enfant qu'une fois le règne de terreur du puissant mage noir terminé. Elles s'étaient promis également – quoi qu'il pût leur arriver – de les élever ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent inséparables. Elles avaient imaginé qu'une fois que leurs enfants seraient scolarisés à Poudlard, ils rassembleraient une petite bande autour d'eux, à l'image du quatuor qu'elles avaient jadis formé avec Dorcas et Mary.

Mais à l'évidence, que ce fût le destin qui régissait la vie des sorciers spirituels, ou le hasard en lequel croyait Alice, il devint vite évident que quelqu'un, quelque part, ne souhaitait pas que la vie de la jeune femme se passât comme elle l'entendait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer une telle évidence ? Certes, son penchant avéré pour la tarte à la citrouille lui avait donné une silhouette bien plus rebondie qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais quand même, de là à ne rien détecter moins de quatre mois avant l'échéance, là elle avait fait fort ! Et par la barbe de Merlin ! Comment se faisait-il que les potions et les sorts de contraception – dont l'efficacité lui avait été garantie par sa gynécomage – fussent si perméables au point de permettre une conception la nuit-même qui avait suivi leur mariage ? Alice était donc tombée enceinte à peine sa première expérience charnelle consumée avec Franck. Elle avait beau fréquenter le monde magique depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était la première fois que la jeune Fortescue entendît parler d'une fécondation aussi soudaine et peu probable que la sienne. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à sa gynécomage, pas plus qu'à sa mère ou à Lily, laquelle verrait sûrement d'un mauvais œil la rupture de leur promesse. En fait, mis à part Franck, personne n'avait été mis au courant de cet événement aussi surprenant qu'indésirable, et dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se réjouir. De ce fait, depuis près d'un mois, Alice ne sortait plus de chez elle, prétextant une santé mauvaise, et laissait Franck se charger seul de leurs missions pour l'Ordre afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, hantées par le mugissement aigu du vent qui lui rappelait constamment le danger que courait son enfant à naître, la jeune sorcière n'entendit pas les coups vifs frappés à la porte, dont l'absence de réponse obligea leur auteur à utiliser une méthode autrement plus radicale…

\- Bien le bonjour, ma chère Alice. Est-ce la découverte de votre grossesse qui accapare ainsi votre esprit ? Vous avez quand même oublié jusqu'à la plus basique des règles de politesse, qui aurait été de m'ouvrir votre porte et de m'inviter à la franchir. Cela m'aurait, par la même occasion, évité l'inconfort d'une exposition prolongée à ce vent si violent. Mon chapeau en est tout fripé !

Bien que cette voix lui fût tout à fait familière, et qu'elle était habituée à l'entendre quand elle s'y attendait le moins, Alice ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment, lâchant le verre de lait à la citrouille qu'elle tenait dans la main. Le récipient se brisa net sur le carrelage sombre de la petite cuisine. Le nez aquilin, la barbe aussi longue et scintillante que dans les souvenirs de la jeune sorcière, des petites lunettes en demi-lune cachant des yeux bleus perçants qui fixaient le verre brisé avec un certain amusement, l'intrus ne sembla pas embarrassé le moins du monde de débarquer ainsi chez autrui et de causer la plus grande peur de sa vie à une jeune femme impliquée dans une guerre depuis près de deux ans.

\- Mon dieu, quel gâchis, du si beau cristal ! se lamenta le vieil homme avec un sourire faisant tressauter sa barbe argentée. J'espère sincèrement que l'enfant que vous portez sera moins maladroit que vous. Si je m'en rappelle bien, vos petites étourderies durant votre scolarité à Poudlard m'ont déjà coûté la réparation de la moitié des objets fragiles qui peuplent ce château. J'aimerais autant que possible garder l'autre moitié intacte, vous savez ?

\- P… Professeur Dumbledore ? balbutia Alice aussi embarrassée que sidérée de voir le héros de guerre, celui-là-même qui dirigeait leur petite armée, fouler de façon aussi nonchalante le sol de son modeste foyer.

\- Lui-même, acquiesça le vénérable sorcier avec un hochement de tête poli. Inutile de me demander le parfum de ma confiture préférée, poursuivit-il les yeux pétillants de malice, le dernier Mangemort qui a essayé d'usurper mon identité m'a assuré, invoquant tous les noms des sorciers morts qu'il avait appris en cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Je puis donc vous assurer que c'est bien moi.

Alice ne perçut aucunement la nuance ironique qui perçait dans la voix de son ancien professeur. Elle était trop pétrifiée par sa présence inattendue, laquelle coïncidait étrangement avec un certain événement qui se déroulerait très bientôt. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il savoir ? L'esprit totalement bouleversé par l'angoisse d'avoir été découverte par son supérieur, Alice tenta en vain de lui rétorquer quelque chose de vraiment cinglant, mais aucune de ses phrases ne fut entièrement formulée :

\- Que… comment êtes-vous… Qui vous a donné le droit de… Pourquoi êtes-vous… Comment être-vous au courant de…

Mais ce dernier balbutiement, pourtant bien parti pour connaître une fin, fut interrompu par la main ridée du vieux sage qui l'avait levée en signe d'interruption.

\- Comment suis-je entré ? poursuivit-il d'une voix calme. J'ai transplané directement au centre de votre living-room – admirablement décoré, si je puis me permettre. Ce qui m'a donné le droit de commettre cette infraction aux règles de politesse les plus communes régissant la vie privée des sorciers ? Vous ne répondiez pas lorsque j'ai poliment frappé à la porte, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait de meilleur ton de débarquer directement de l'autre côté, plutôt que de la défoncer purement et simplement. C'aurait été dommage, un si beau bois ! Pourquoi me suis-je déplacé jusqu'à vous alors que la plupart du temps, je n'assiste même pas directement aux réunions de l'ordre ? C'est tout simplement parce que vous courez un grand danger, Alice. Bientôt, vous et votre enfant à naître serez les nouvelles cibles de Lord Voldemort. Et, pour le salut de la communauté sorcière toute entière, il est primordial que vous surviviez à cette traque sans relâche qui va débuter. Enfin, la raison pour laquelle je suis au courant de votre grossesse est justement celle qui m'amène ici. Le monde de la magie a beau être pavé de secrets, aucun ne reste éternellement dans l'ombre, si l'on sait où, et comment chercher. Alors ma chère Alice, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire éloquent, ai-je bien répondu à vos questions informulées ?

Malgré son désarroi et sa confusion, rendus encore plus déstabilisants par l'envolée joyeuse du professeur, Alice hocha la tête d'un geste fébrile. Une chose avait au moins fait sens, dans son esprit quelque peu long à la détente : un danger les guettait, elle, Franck, et ce bébé qui avait défié toutes les probabilités pour réussir à venir se loger dans son ventre. Aussi soudainement que les arrivées impromptues d'Albus Dumbledore, une autre vérité s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme une farouche résolution, en fait. Malgré son statut d'enfant non désiré, ce bébé était le fruit de son amour pour Franck. A l'instar de ce sentiment qu'elle chérissait, ce petit être avait réussi à contourner tous les obstacles qui s'étaient mis en travers de son chemin pour réussir à germer en elle, telle une magnifique malédiction dont on ne pouvait se soustraire. Il était donc hors de question que la jeune mère abandonnât son fils ou sa fille au danger mortel qui le, ou la menaçait. Dût-elle affronter Celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait… Dût-elle affronter Voldemort en personne !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix farouche et déterminée qu'elle croyait avoir perdue durant ces dernières semaines d'angoisse.

Esquissant un sourire devant l'opiniâtreté retrouvée de sa jeune combattante, Dumbledore commença alors son récit :

\- Il existe une prophétie, expliqua-t-il d'une voix à la fois calme et sérieuse, elle m'a été révélée le 31 octobre dernier. Selon les dires de son auteur, un enfant naîtra en juillet de l'union de deux sorciers ayant réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort à trois reprises. Il sera capable de le terrasser avec un pouvoir spécifique dont serait totalement dépourvu notre ennemi.

Alice resta quelques minutes bouche-bée face à cette révélation aussi surprenante qu'inquiétante. Puis, reprenant mentalement une à une les informations données par le vieux professeur, elle en déduit la terrifiante vérité. Franck et elle avaient survécu – ensemble ou séparément – à trois confrontations avec le terrible mage noir. D'après ses rapides calculs d'Arithmancie, son bébé devrait naître quelques semaines après le solstice d'été. Mais un pouvoir que Voldemort lui-même ne possédait pas ? Etait-ce possible ? Si c'était le cas, alors son enfant à naître risquait fort de lui causer bien des soucis lorsque viendraient les premières colères infantiles, sans même parler de l'adolescence ! Mais il restait quand même un détail qui ne collait pas.

\- Je pensais que vous ne croyiez pas aux prophéties, professeur ? demanda Alice qui avait encore en mémoire le discours réfractaire du vieux directeur, lorsque le conseil d'administration de Poudlard l'avait forcé à trouver un autre devin pour remplacer le départ en retraite du très douteux professeur Foggyfog.

\- Je n'y crois pas, lui rétorqua Dumbledore, non sans une certaine raideur dans la voix. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce sont les hommes, et non le destin, qui accomplissent les prophéties faites par les devins. Autrement dit, seules les prédictions entendues par une personne qui y croit ont une chance de se réaliser un jour.

\- Mais vous venez de reconnaître que vous n'y croyez pas ! protesta vigoureusement Alice. Comment voulez-vous que…

Mais elle s'interrompit brusquement, terrassée par la réponse informulée qu'elle avait trouvée toute seule. Le vieux directeur, qui avait repris un air grave, hocha lentement la tête, visiblement peiné de donner d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles à une jeune femme innocente comme l'était Alice Londubat – du moins pour quelques instants encore.

\- Votre intuition a vu juste, jeune Fortescue, acquiesça le vieil homme d'un ton résigné, Voldemort connaît la prophétie, et il ne reculera devant rien pour supprimer les sujets potentiels de celle-ci.

Ce point-ci faisait sens, concéda silencieusement Alice. Mais un autre la laissait dubitative.

\- Mais si vous ne croyez pas aux pouvoirs de la divination, commença-t-elle les sourcils froncés en signe de grande concentration, vous ne devriez pas croire non plus à la soi-disant capacité qu'aurait cet enfant à battre Vous-savez-qu… Voldemort ?

\- En effet, je n'y crois pas, répondit Dumbledore qui semblait plus satisfait que surpris d'entendre son ancienne élève prononcer le nom maudit de leur ennemi.

\- Alors pourquoi voudriez-vous sauver un enfant qui, si l'on suit votre logique, n'aura pas les pouvoirs requis pour défier notre ennemi ?

Une nouvelle fois, le vieux sage eut un sourire bienveillant pour son élève. A défaut d'avoir la bonne réponse, celle-ci semblait poser les bonnes questions.

\- Réflexion pertinente, Miss Fortescue, comme à chaque fois que l'on vous laisse le temps de réfléchir, reconnut Dumbledore, un grain de malice dans la voix. Ou dois-je vous appeler Londubat, à présent ?

Puis, ignorant le rougissement des joues d'Alice, il reprit avec une voix redevenue sérieuse :

\- Je vais peut-être vous choquer en vous annonçant cela, mais en réalité, peu m'importe que votre bébé à naître ait un jour le pouvoir de terrasser Voldemort. Si comme moi, l'ennemi découvre son existence et l'associe à la prophétie – et croyez-moi, il le fera – alors il en viendra à craindre votre rejeton tout aussi sûrement qu'il craint cette prophétie.

Tout fit ainsi sens dans l'esprit d'Alice, d'ordinaire si long à associer les choses les unes aux autres. On ne parlait plus de divination, à présent, mais bien de manipulation.

\- Une guerre psychomagique, finit-elle par lâcher devant un Dumbledore qui semblait presqu'honteux.

\- Comprenez-moi bien, le fait est que je me fais vieux, et au train où vont les choses, je risque fort de mourir avant de voir ce conflit se terminer, lui confia le professeur d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré, beaucoup plus fébrile – le ton d'un vieil homme épuisé. Si je vous quitte avant la défaite totale de notre ennemi, vous aurez besoin d'un nouvel allié pour le combattre. Et rien, reprit-il d'une voix plus marquée, ne saurait être plus efficace contre Voldemort que la crainte que ce dernier éprouve à l'idée de disparaître.

\- Et cette crainte, vous voulez faire en sorte de la placer dans la mise au monde de mon enfant ? comprit alors Alice qui semblait à la fois révoltée et admirative de la facilité avec laquelle ce vieux sage que l'on adulait aux quatre coins du monde pouvait manipuler ses subalternes sans aucune pitié.

Ce dernier eut le bon réflexe de baisser les yeux.

\- En fait, reprit-il avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix, votre bébé n'est pas le seul enfant qui risque d'attirer l'attention de Lord Voldemort.

Puis, devant l'air interdit d'Alice, il ajouta :

\- Il y a en a un deuxième, avoua-t-il presqu'à contrecœur. Vous n'êtes pas la seule sorcière dont le destin a choisi marquer l'existence en lui offrant un enfant non prévu, qui naîtra précisément à l'époque qui nous intéresse.

Cette fois, l'exception ne se réalisa pas de nouveau. La future maman fut incapable de discerner la réponse qu'elle cherchait dans les propos énigmatiques du vieux professeur.

\- Réfléchissez Alice, lui intima ce dernier. Qui a – comme vous – échappé de justesse à Voldemort à trois reprises ? Qui est, elle aussi, dans une situation idéale pour avoir un enfant si seulement elle le souhaitait ? Qui, selon vous, serait le plus susceptible de voir votre progéniture gambader joyeusement avec la sienne, si l'on ne vivait pas dans cette ère de peine et de douleur qui nous interdit d'imaginer l'avenir avec optimisme ?

Les yeux d'Alice se remplirent aussitôt de larmes aussi acides qu'incontrôlables. Son corps avait compris la terrible vérité quelques secondes avant son esprit.

\- Oh mon dieu, Lily ! s'exclama-t-elle, épouvantée. Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Hélas si, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton plus ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il est donc primordial de vous cacher aux yeux de Voldemort le temps que votre enfant et celui de Lily grandissent. Une fois arrivés à l'âge adulte, ils représenteront notre meilleur espoir de vaincre si jamais j'échoue à la tâche.

Le constat était évident, songea Alice en se hâtant de sécher ces larmes qui ne l'aideraient pas à surmonter les épreuves à venir. A l'image de la flamme du combat qui anima de nouveau son esprit, l'espoir renaquit en elle tandis qu'y germait également des projets qu'elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps.

\- Alors réunissez-nous tous les quatre ! s'exclama-t-elle avec vigueur. Franck, Lily, James et moi ! Nous sommes tous des sorciers accomplis dont vous reconnaissez naturellement les talents puisque vous nous avez acceptés au sein de l'Ordre. Si nous élevons nos deux bébés ensemble, sous la protection à la fois de l'Ordre et du Ministère, nous arriverons à en faire de parfaits champions pour vaincre Voldemort le moment venu !

Mais le visage ravi d'Alice, qui semblait très fière de son plan, s'affaissa aussitôt en voyant que celui de Dumbledore ne montrait aucune émotion devant cette courageuse envolée.

\- Je suis désolé Alice, lui dit-il le regard sombre, mais la prophétie n'a parlé de qu'un seul enfant – un garçon selon toute vraisemblance. Or étant donné que ni moi, ni Voldemort ne pouvons certifier qu'il s'agisse de celui de Lily ou du vôtre, une telle entreprise – aussi brave et courageuse soit-elle – n'est pas souhaitée dans un tel cas de figure.

Les épaules de la jeune sorcière s'affaissèrent. En effet, il était clair que Voldemort ne ferait pas dans le détail pour protéger son précieux avenir peu lui importerait de tuer un ou deux nouveau-nés – ou même leurs mères encore enceintes s'il le pouvait. Mieux valait donc les séparer afin d'optimiser les chances de survie d'au moins un des deux. Encore une fois, l'esprit manipulateur du directeur qu'elle avait tant craint et admiré lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais ce n'était pas l'élément qui dérangeait le plus Alice à ce moment précis Lily, la seule de ses amies qui avait survécu, courait le même danger qu'elle. Or, dans l'optique de protéger son futur fils qu'elle aimait déjà par-dessus tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Voldemort choisirait d'attaquer les Potter, plutôt que son foyer à elle. Son fils et son mari étaient pratiquement tout ce qui lui restait pour s'empêcher de devenir folle de chagrin.

Ce fut avec ces tristes pensées en tête qu'elle sursauta en sentant le froid glacial s'engouffrer à grandes rafales de vents dans son living-room. Se retournant, elle vit avec un mélange de soulagement et d'angoisse son mari qui revenait de sa mission. Alternant son regard interrogateur entre elle et le vieux sorcier, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque Dumbledore intervint :

\- Je vous souhaite le bonsoir Franck. Je suis vraiment navré, mais le devoir m'appelle. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de vous expliquer la raison de ma présence en votre si charmante demeure. Il ne me reste plus qu'à compter sur les remarquables qualités de conteuse de votre femme pour vous relater l'essentiel de notre conversation.

Surprise par cette volte-face aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, Alice eut un petit rire nerveux qui acheva de déconcerter son mari. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas laisser partir si facilement celui qui venait de gâcher ce qui leur restait de bonheur.

\- Une seconde, professeur ! le stoppa-t-elle alors que ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Vous aviez bien dit qu'il s'agirait d'un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé s'interrompit dans son geste, mais ne se retourna pas. Impossible, de là où se trouvait Alice, de pouvoir lui discerner la moindre expression de visage.

\- C'est en effet ce que j'ai dit, confirma le vieux sage d'une voix paisible. Ou du moins, c'est ce que prétend la prophétie. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que je compte l'appeler Neville, répondit farouchement Alice, en l'honneur de mon oncle, le beau-frère de mon père décédé quelques mois avant l'arrivée des jours sombres.

Le directeur ne se retourna toujours pas, ni ne fit un seul geste prouvant qu'il avait écouté l'explication de sa jeune combattante. Mais cette dernière fut convaincue qu'il était en train de sourire. Franck, lui, ne comprit pas.

\- Tu veux appeler notre futur fils comme ton oncle Cracmol ? Celui qui a abandonné ta tante parce qu'il était jaloux de ne pas réussir à produire les mêmes sorts qu'elle ? Le même qui vous a tous reniés alors que vous l'aviez soutenu autant que vous le pouviez lors de la découverte de sa différence ? Celui qui, par fierté, n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement du frère de celle qu'il avait aimée ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si notre enfant est vraiment celui de la prophétie, s'il est bien destiné à terrasser Lord Voldemort avec ses pouvoirs spéciaux, alors je veux que cette pourriture accroc au sang-pur connaisse l'humiliation de se faire battre par un sorcier portant le nom d'un Cracmol avéré ! s'exclama farouchement Alice, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

Tandis que Franck continuait d'afficher un air de totale incompréhension, Dumbledore se mit à rire à gorge déployée, avant de tourner la poignée de la porte pour quitter la maison du jeune couple.

\- Voilà qui promet une vie trépidante et riche de rebondissements à votre futur fils ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux en s'engouffrant dans cette nuit froide et venteuse du 21 avril 1980. Je puis vous assurer que Voldemort n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de Neville Londubat !


	3. A double tranchant

**A en perdre la raison**

Aujourd'hui encore, des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et menaçaient de faire tomber une pluie aussi glacée qu'agressive. L'œil morne fixant ces fenêtres grisâtres de saleté, la silhouette recroquevillée de froid près d'un feu qui semblait brûler pour rien, Franck et Alice avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de connaître un jour un véritable été dans ce pays rongé par le deuil, l'angoisse et la dépression. Car oui, en cette période sombre du début des années 80, tout le monde – sorcier comme moldu – se rendait bien compte qu'il existait dans l'ombre une menace bien plus dangereuse que le temps qu'il faisait.

Pas une semaine ne passait sans qu'on pût voir, dans tel ou tel ruelle du centre de Londres, un corps brisé gisant dans un mélange de sang et de boue intact ou en plusieurs morceaux selon les situations. Le mode de fonctionnement différait souvent on voyait quelques fois des traces de canines – ou parfois même de mâchoires humaines ! – dans le cou des pauvres victimes, quand celles-ci n'étaient pas carrément dévorées en plusieurs endroits, la tête et les membres à quelques mètres du reste du corps. A de nombreuses reprises, on avait retrouvé des personnes lacérées sur tout le corps par quelque chose d'extrêmement tranchant dont rien ne pouvait en refermer les plaies – elles finissaient la plupart du temps par mourir des suites de l'hémorragie. D'autres fois, c'était la thèse du suicide qui avait été inexplicablement posée par les policiers et médecins moldus lesquels étant totalement conscients qu'il était fort illogique qu'un éminent cadre d'entreprise père de quatre enfants, et vraisemblablement heureux en mariage depuis plus de trente ans, finît par se jeter du haut du Tower Bridge devant une foule de passants aussi épouvantés qu'impuissants. Mais il y avait plus grave, et plus curieux encore que tous ces drames : que ce fût les morts cérébrales sans cause apparente, ou le cas de victimes retrouvées certes vivantes, mais incapables de parler, de bouger ou même d'exprimer la moindre émotion, les moldus qui furent témoins de ces bizarreries, aussi atroces qu'inexplicables, comprirent vite qu'il existait dans ce pays une force invisible et inatteignable dont le courroux semblait frapper sans discernement, ni même le besoin d'un mobile.

Alice frissonna en se remémorant les visages anxieux et témoignant d'une angoissante vulnérabilité des passants moldus qu'elle avait croisés lors de sa dernière excursion dans le monde extérieur. Leur ennemi savait combattre et n'ignorait rien des faiblesses qui pouvaient cause la perte de ses adversaires. Alors que lui s'était élevé avec l'ambition de dominer leur monde et de détruire ses opposants, Franck, Alice et leurs camarades étaient, eux, animés par la volonté de protéger leur prochain – qu'il soit ami ou simple voisin – et formaient par ailleurs un groupe soudé par l'amitié et le respect mutuel. Leur combat reposait sur l'espoir de connaître un avenir peuplé de jours meilleurs, tandis que ceux d'en face s'acharnaient sur eux, mus par la peur indescriptible de la colère que leur leader si terrifiant pouvait abattre sur eux en cas d'échec.

Franck se mit à trembler lui aussi. Il avait beau respecter et vénérer son leader à lui, il devenait de plus en plus sceptique quant au fait que l'amour et l'amitié, que les membres de l'Ordre se témoignaient entre eux, pussent vraiment rivaliser avec le pouvoir effrayant de Lord Voldemort, ce sorcier aussi puissant que maléfique dont toutes et tous tremblaient à l'évocation-même de son nom. Il avait fallu bien du temps pour que le jeune sorcier courageux, issu de la fière maison Gryffondor, s'autorisât à prononcer ce nom dans son esprit. Mais à présent qu'il se savait recherché par ce puissant ennemi, il se retrouvait de nouveau contraint à taire ce mot que l'on disait maudit et annonciateur de désastre, aussi bien pour sa sécurité que celle de ses proches ; pourtant, Franck brûlait de désir à l'idée de prononcer ledit mot, par défi envers celui qui avait fait l'erreur de les prendre pour cible.

Malheureusement, que ce fût Alice ou lui, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir la flamme du défi et de la volonté disparaître progressivement de leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans leur miroir magique. Cela faisait en effet plus d'un an que les deux amants n'avaient pas combattu. Jour après jour, mois après mois, ils ne faisaient que fuir et ne restaient jamais dans un endroit assez longtemps pour s'y accoutumer. Et ce jour-là, en voyant le rougeoiement des flammes de leur cheminée miteuse tourner au vert émeraude, Franck comprit qu'il était temps de déguerpir, une fois de plus…

La silhouette qui prit soudain forme au-dessus des bûches incandescentes était si familière à leurs yeux que ni le mari, ni la femme ne furent surpris de le voir sortir de l'âtre, le regard grave, époussetant la suie de sa robe bleu nuit d'un air absent. Ayant effectué un geste pour attraper sa baguette magique posée sur la vieille table du salon miteux, Franck se ravisa en poussant un soupir qui oscillait entre le soulagement et la lassitude. Alice, elle, resta debout et ne parvint pas à se détendre à la vue de leur leader son regard anxieux se porta un instant sur l'escalier de bois qui menait au premier étage. Une fois encore, son fils était en danger et elle devrait risquer sa vie pour le protéger. Cela n'en finissait pas, se dit la jeune femme au bord des larmes afin d'éviter de montrer sa détresse à celui qui avait été son directeur d'école pendant sept ans, elle tourna les talons pour aller chercher l'enfant qui dormait bien profondément. Comment un être si innocent et si insouciant pouvait être ainsi vu comme une menace mortelle par le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle ? Ce monde partait à la dérive, c'était à en devenir fou !

\- Un instant, Alice ! Il me semble que vous oubliez une étape primordiale à notre sécurité à tous, l'interrompit le professeur Dumbledore, dont la longue barbe blanche scintillait à la lueur des flammes redevenues rouges. Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas un Mangemort ?

Devant l'absurdité de la remarque, Franck ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le dernier mage noir à avoir essayé de prendre l'apparence du plus puissant sorcier que comptait leur Ordre, croupissait à présent à Azkaban, et semblait même heureux d'y être, plutôt que de continuer à subir la fureur de celui dont il avait tenté d'usurper l'identité. Mais le vieux sage resta impassible et ne les gratifia pas de ses habituels sourires mystérieux. Franck se tut aussitôt, tandis qu'Alice semblait plus anxieuse que jamais.

\- Professeur, vous n'y pensez pas ! se défendit-elle. Nous possédons le circuit de Cheminée le plus sécurisé de Grande Bretagne. Personne n'arriverait à le détourner, pas même _lui_ !

Mais le professeur en question ne semblait pas partager l'optimisme de son ancienne élève. Il leur jeta un nouveau regard grave, et posa la question habituelle :

\- Pourquoi votre enfant s'appelle-t-il ainsi ?

Après un long soupir qui témoignait d'une intense lassitude, Alice lui répondit d'une voix sombre :

\- Parce que c'est celui de mon oncle Cracmol, et si mon fils doit vaincre un jour notre ennemi, ce sera alors l'humiliation suprême pour celui qui prône la supériorité des sorciers de sang-pur.

Cette fois, Dumbledore eut un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un de ses sourires habituels…

\- Je m'en doutais, dit-il avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard, votre ignorance n'a d'égale que votre folie !

Alors qu'Alice peinait à comprendre le sens de ce comportement inhabituel, Franck avait déjà plongé vers la table. Mais c'était trop tard, le faux Dumbledore le tenait en joue et lancerait son sort d'un instant à l'autre. Alice ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri d'effroi, mais celui-ci fut étouffé par une détonation assourdissante qui obligea l'imposteur à se couvrir les oreilles. Grossière erreur…

\- _Rtournshétamer_ ! lança une voix furieuse que Franck et Alice avaient l'habitude d'entendre de façon beaucoup plus calme.

L'effet du sort fut immédiat : à peine le flash de lumière violette eut-il ébloui tout la pièce, que l'imposteur fut expulsé de la maison à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. D'abord hautement surpris par un tel renversement de situation, les époux Londubat finirent vite par se détendre et contempler avec un certain amusement celui dont on avait essayé, une nouvelle fois, d'usurper l'identité.

\- J'espère que vous comptez réparer cette fenêtre assez vite, dit Franck, les yeux baissés sur les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Sinon, les moldus à qui nous avons emprunté cette maison risquent de se rendre compte que nous l'avons habitée pendant six semaines.

Mais l'argument ne fit pas rire le professeur qui gardait son air grave, annonciateur de mauvais présage. Curieusement, il ressemblait presque plus à un imposteur que l'autre qui avait fini catapulté à l'autre bout du globe.

\- L'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries, leur dit le vieux sage d'un ton pressant. Il est possible que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué, mais cette cachette a été découverte, il faut que vous fuyiez de nouveau.

Préférant ne pas faire remarquer au professeur qu'il n'était pas très recommandé de faire de l'ironie après leur avoir demandé de garder leur sérieux, Alice ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita en direction de l'escalier. Mais au lieu de le grimper, elle ouvrit une petite porte qui donnait sur un placard en-dessous. Un placard aux dimensions très curieuses, il fallait le dire dont les murs étaient tapissés de nuages roses et d'étoiles filantes bleutées, et qui n'abritait aucun balai ni autre ustensile de ménage, mais une multitude de jouets qui s'amoncelaient autour d'un landau de bois, lequel semblait se bercer tout seul à quelques centimètres du sol.

Passablement impressionné, le professeur Dumbledore esquissa un sourire appréciateur.

\- Très intelligent ! s'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son habituel ton paternel. Qui pourrait songer que l'on puisse placer un enfant dans un placard à balais ? Idée très brillante, de qui vient-elle ?

\- Peu importe, lui répondit Franck qui commença à empaqueter ses affaires à la hâte tout en continuant de parler. Comment cet homme a fait pour copier votre apparence ? Vous nous aviez pourtant dit que cela n'arriverait plus.

\- J'ai dû, une fois de plus, sous-estimer la détermination de l'ennemi à vous détruire. Il se peut qu'un de ses Mangemorts ait trouvé un poil de barbe m'appartenant à la tête de sanglier. J'ai tendance à les perdre ces temps-ci, un des inconvénients de l'âge avancé, sans aucun doute… ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur les deux amants. Toujours la mine surprise et les yeux grands ouverts en signe d'effroi, ils s'interrompirent dans leurs activités le temps d'observer leur mentor qui ne semblait pas saisir l'entière gravité de la situation.

\- Prendre votre apparence, c'est une chose ! s'exclama Alice qui tenait dans ses bras un bambin grognon qui, de toute évidence, venait d'être arraché à un sommeil profond. Mais trouver notre repaire et connaître notre moyen d'identification, ça devient vraiment grave. Nous avons sûrement un niffleur parmi nous !

Une fois encore, le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure. Le fait de savoir le petit Neville sain et sauf avait fait disparaître toute gravité dans son attitude. Au contraire, son sourire fut encore plus apaisant, à tel point qu'il parvint à faire douter la jeune mère sur le bien-fondé de son angoisse.

\- Excellent raisonnement Mrs Londubat ! s'exclama le vieil enseignant, comme s'il félicitait une élève brillante. Il existe en effet, au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, quelqu'un qui renseigne Voldemort sur le moindre de vos faits et gestes. C'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui.

\- Nous allons encore devoir déménager ? devina Franck d'un ton las. Cela ne servira à rien si Voldemort peut nous localiser à tout moment. Autant le combattre directement, vous ne croyez pas ? Si vous, ou un bataillon d'Aurors, nous escortez en permanence, nous pourrions en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

Cette fois, le vieux sage se montra moins enclin à féliciter l'argumentaire de son ancien élève son visage exprima une moue révélatrice de la réserve que lui inspirait cette solution.

\- C'est une idée, admit-il, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'aboutisse sur une catastrophe. En effet, étant le fer de lance dans la lutte contre Voldemort, je ne peux me permettre de quitter les premières lignes pour aller protéger un bambin d'à peine un an, et ce vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. En ce qui concerne l'appui des Aurors, continua Dumbledore sur un ton excuse, vous m'en voyez navré, Franck, mais je ne connais pas un seul de vos collègues qui serait capable de réussir à repousser notre ennemi assez longtemps pour que j'intervienne. Quant à Alastor, il ne peut pas non plus quitter son poste actuel pour vous porter assistance. Non, conclut le vieil homme, il nous faudra trouver autre chose.

Alice esquissa un sourire éloquent. Décidément, son ancien professeur restait le même, qu'il fût paisible directeur d'école accueillant une toute nouvelle promotion d'élèves, ou farouche chef de guerre défiant un mage noir sanguinaire. Il parlait toujours en énigmes et laissait le plus souvent les autres trouver une solution qu'il avait déjà devinée depuis longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci, le temps pressait, et la jeune mère refusait d'en perdre davantage à jouer à ce jeu-là. C'était la vie de son fils qui était en jeu.

\- Vous avez une solution, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle avec un certain amusement. Sinon vous ne vous seriez pas déplacé en personne, vous auriez juste dépêché un autre membre de l'Ordre pour nous sauver. Ou alors vous vous seriez contenté de nous envoyer votre patronus phénix pour nous prévenir.

Une fois encore, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire appréciateur.

\- Chère Alice, vous m'impressionnez. Qui aurait cru qu'une année entière en cavale aurait davantage amélioré vos capacités de déduction que deux ans de formation d'Auror ?

L'intéressée rougit de fierté et d'embarras, mais le vieux professeur n'y prêta aucune attention.

\- J'ai en effet un plan qui pourrait fonctionner, annonça-t-il en reprenant son air grave et sérieux, et s'il fonctionne, Voldemort pourrait bien coller son nez à la fenêtre de votre maison, il ne serait pas capable de vous retrouver, quels que soient les pouvoirs dévastateurs dont il dispose.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Franck pour comprendre le plan de Dumbledore.

\- Vous voulez utiliser le sortilège du Fidélitas ? comprit-il, avec une certaine réserve cependant. Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien prudent ? Vous avez vous-même reconnu qu'il y avait une taupe parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Et si nous accordions notre confiance à la mauvaise personne ?

\- Il n'y a pas de danger vous concernant, le rassura Dumbledore avec un petit sourire apaisant. Grâce aux informations que m'a fournies mon propre espion, j'ai l'intime conviction que notre taupe fait partie du cercle rapproché des Potter. De votre côté, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Du moins, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

L'annonce de cette nouvelle fut à la fois sujette de soulagement et d'inquiétude aux yeux d'Alice. D'une part, Franck et elle pourraient choisir leur Gardien du Secret avec plus de sécurité que les Potter, et seraient ainsi davantage à l'abri du danger qui les menaçaient depuis plus d'un an mais d'autre part, Lily, sa meilleure amie, le seul être cher qui lui restait, hormis Franck, courrait toujours un danger manifeste. Pour cette dernière, cette utilisation du Fidélitas s'avèrerait à double-tranchant…

\- Un proche des Potter ? s'étonna Franck en haussant un sourcil. Black le sang-pur ? Ou Lupin le loup-garou ?

\- L'un comme l'autre sont suspects, reconnut Dumbledore avec une gravité inquiétante. C'est pourquoi je me proposerai comme Gardien du Secret auprès de James et Lily. Ce sera plus sûr.

\- Bon courage pour faire accepter cela à Potter, grommela le jeune sorcier qui gardait un souvenir amer de cet infect vaurien qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand lui-même était préfet-en-chef en 1975.

\- Nous verrons, répondit Dumbledore en portant un regard absent à travers la vitre brisée du living-room. Il en va de notre salut à tous, j'espère que cette fois, James saura faire preuve de discernement.

Puis reprenant son air jovial de grand-père radieux, il se tourna vers eux et annonça :

\- Je vous laisse faire vos bagages et rassembler vos affaires en vue de disparaître pour de bon. La préparation du sortilège de Fidélitas peut prendre des mois. Ainsi, je vous recommanderai fortement de rendre visite à tous vos proches durant ce laps de temps vous n'aurez peut-être plus l'occasion de les voir avant la défaite de Voldemort. Ce sera aussi un bon moyen pour choisir votre propre Gardien du Secret. Bien sûr, j'attends de vous une discrétion totale et complète à propos de notre projet. J'aimerais que les seules personnes au courant soient vous, les Potter, Milicent Bagnold et moi-même. Même celui que vous aurez désigné comme votre potentiel gardien ne doit rien savoir avant la cérémonie de la désignation. Est-ce bien compris ?

Les deux amants acquiescèrent d'un même geste avant d'observer leur leader disparaître devant leurs yeux sans un mot de plus.

\- Il ne nous a pas dit au-revoir, fit remarquer Alice avec un sourire désabusé, si même Dumbledore en oublie les bonnes manières en combattant, c'est que cette guerre est bien plus mal engagée que nous le pensions !

Franck émit un petit rire sans joie avant de passer son bras contre les épaules de sa femme.

\- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la réaction de ma mère quand elle apprendra qu'elle ne pourra plus venir me voir jusqu'à ce que Tu-sais-qui soit terrassé.

Etroitement enlacée contre son bébé et son mari, Alice perçut clairement le frisson de ce dernier, ce qui la fit sourire…

\- Nous pourrions peut-être lui proposer d'être la Gardienne, dit-elle, sur un ton peu convaincu cependant.

Cette fois, les tremblements qui animaient le corps de Franck ne furent pas dus à un quelconque frisson d'effroi, mais plutôt à un fou-rire incontrôlable.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée. Tu sais pourtant bien comme elle est bavarde ! Elle risquerait de divulguer le secret sans s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est vrai, admit Alice en esquissant un petit sourire contre l'épaule de son mari. Tu crois qu'on pourra un jour vivre normalement, sans être constamment obligé de surveiller quatre fois ses arrières dès que l'on sort prendre l'air ?

\- Probablement, lui répondit Franck en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne, mais il nous faudra sûrement patienter un bon bout de temps avant pouvoir profiter de cette nouvelle ère. Notre petit bout de mandragore n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt à devenir le héros sans peur et sans reproche que tout le monde attend avec impatience.

Ainsi enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Alice et Franck sentirent le petit Neville qui gigotait doucement. Confortablement protégé entre ses deux parents, il s'était endormi et gazouillait paisiblement dans son sommeil, inconscient du danger mortel qui le guettait, lui et ses parents.


	4. Fidelitas

**Fidélitas**

Un rayon de soleil perça subitement les nuages gris fer qui avaient pris possession du ciel depuis trop longtemps pour que les habitants de Grande Bretagne s'en souvinssent. Il fit briller les nuages entre lesquels il se faufila et parvint à refléter sa lumière dans deux ou trois rétroviseurs de voitures qui passaient par là. Finalement, il s'échoua sur la petite bouille ronde d'un bébé âgé d'un an que cet excès soudain de lumière fit froncer les sourcils. Enfin ! se dit Alice lorsqu'elle sentit à son tour la chaleur de l'astre lui caresser le visage. Cela lui permit de réchauffer sa peau transie de froid pas uniquement de froid, en fait…

Depuis maintenant treize ans, la Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas connu un seul automne au cours duquel le soleil avait réussi à percer la couche nuageuse. Même les étés s'avéraient particulièrement décevants lorsqu'il s'agissait d'espérer une hausse de la température ou une apparition prolongée du soleil. Ce dernier semblait désormais condamné à subir la loi de la pluie et du vent, dans cette contrée où l'humeur des gens était aussi noire que les cumulus qui flottaient au-dessus d'eux.

Alice connaissait cette croyance moldue qui affirmait que le moral d'un individu était souvent tributaire du temps qu'il faisait. Petite, elle s'était toujours moquée de cette superstition tandis qu'avec son frère et ses amis d'enfance, elle s'amusait à sauter dans les flaques d'eau de pluie pour faire enrager leurs mères. Mais à présent qu'elle savait que ce climat morose n'était pas seulement due aux caprices de Mère Nature – que c'était en fait l'œuvre de créatures aussi effrayantes que vicieuses – elle voyait ce principe d'une toute autre manière. Personne, dans tout le monde magique, n'était capable d'affirmer que le dérèglement des saisons était une extension du pouvoir redoutable de ces choses qui étaient capables de faire déprimer le plus joyeux des sorciers ou plutôt que ce soi-disant pouvoir n'était en fait qu'une conséquence néfaste de cette capacité d'altération météorologique.

Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant précis, Alice savoura ce petit rayon inespéré qui, - elle le savait – ne durerait pas. Cette fois, elle ne put l'ignorer, ce phénomène naturel eut un effet direct sur son moral. Car, à l'image de ce fugitif petit rayon de soleil, l'espoir qui germait en elle commençait lui aussi à pointer son nez dans tout ce brouillard sombre épais qu'était devenu son esprit. Il y avait une solution à tout cet imbroglio, et la jeune mère ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'y accrocher en désespoir de cause.

Car ce qu'il fallait savoir à propos d'Alice, c'était qu'elle était en grand danger. Le plus grand mage noir que l'on eût connu depuis un siècle – celui-là-même qui commandait des légions entières de ces effroyables monstres qui détraquaient le temps et l'humeur des gens – la recherchait assidûment depuis plus d'un an. Depuis la naissance de son bébé, en réalité. Le petit Neville, qui venait de fêter son quinzième mois de vie sur terre, était en effet la proie du dangereux sorcier en raison d'une obscure prophétie, laquelle avait ruiné la vie d'Alice et de sa famille. Ainsi, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'Alice ne craigne pour sa vie et celles de son fils et de son mari.

Qu'elle sorte faire les courses à la supérette du coin, qu'elle promène son bébé dans le parc le plus proche, qu'elle se retrouve en compagnie de son mari Auror ou seule avec ses pensées, la peur ne quittait jamais la jeune sorcière. Même dans les endroits uniquement fréquentés par des sorciers prétendument honnêtes – comme le Ministère de la Magie, le Chemin de Traverse, ou Pré-au-Lard – elle se sentait vulnérable, et cette vulnérabilité la minait. Elle se sentait faible de ne pouvoir protéger son fils par sa seule puissance magique de jeune sorcière tout juste sortie de l'école. Elle se sentait lâche de toujours fuir sans jamais frapper en retour. Elle se sentait coupable d'imposer à son enfant cette vie précaire dans laquelle le lendemain était une valeur aussi peu sûre qu'un pari sur les Canons de Chudley. Elle se sentait perdue et déboussolée dans cet océan de peine et de douleurs, causée par ce terrifiant mage noir.

Mais bientôt, comme le suggérait ce petit rayon de soleil, cette époque d'errance et d'incertitudes serait terminée. Bientôt, ils pourraient enfin cesser de constamment changer d'endroit et se résigner à ne jamais lier d'amitié avec personne, hormis les membres de leur Ordre. Le leader-même de cet ordre avait trouvé un moyen pour cacher Alice, Franck et leur bébé de sorte que personne ne puisse les retrouver. Même en ayant leur maison devant ses yeux, le plus puissants des mages noirs serait incapable de les retrouver. Alors ce moyen, Alice n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'utiliser, malgré les risques qu'il impliquait !

\- C'est l'heure Alice, dit alors Franck derrière elle. Ils nous attendent.

Réprimant un frisson, la jeune femme se retourna et vint rejoindre son mari, le petit Neville de nouveau endormi dans ses bras. Elle ne savait si c'était un frisson d'effroi, à l'idée de quitter leur abri ou si, au contraire, c'était un frisson d'espoir, en raison de leur départ pour un meilleur refuge. Le temps d'un rapide tour sur elle-même, Alice était déjà arrivée à destination.

\- Alice ! s'éleva alors une voix joyeuse et pétillante qu'Alice reconnaitrait entre mille. Oh mon dieu, merci !

\- Lily ! s'écria Alice en courant vers la source de cette voix. Par Merlin, tu es vivante !

Les deux amies de toujours n'eurent pas besoin que le brouillard se lève pour se trouver tout de suite et s'étreindre énergiquement, avec toute la force que le soulagement de voir l'autre en vie leur procurait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Cette année pleine de doutes et de d'horreur semblait avoir duré plus d'un siècle aux yeux d'Alice. Et lorsqu'elle scruta en détail le visage de son amie, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dû se dérouler le même temps pour Lily le regard de cette dernière ressemblait à celui d'une vieille dame rompue par les années.

Le visage rayonnant, néanmoins, elles commencèrent à se raconter les détails de ce qui avaient été leurs vies ces dix-huit derniers mois, tandis que Franck et James – le mari de Lily, optèrent pour des salutations plus mesurées en se contentant d'une brève poignée de main. De toute évidence, l'un comme l'autre gardait un souvenir plutôt mitigé de l'époque où ils se confrontaient sans cesse l'un à l'autre, le premier en tant que Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard, affilié à Gryffondor, le second en sa qualité d'autant plus respectée de Chahuteur-en-Chef, issu de la même maison…

\- Les émouvantes retrouvailles pourront attendre, dit fermement Dumbledore, nous avons du travail. Horace, je t'en prie.

\- Merci, cher Albus, ceci ne prendra que très peu de temps.

Bien qu'ils connussent tous cette voix par cœur pour l'avoir entendue minauder de nombreuses fois, promettre monts et merveilles aux meilleurs élèves de l'école, et ignorer les autres, les quatre fugitifs furent hautement surpris de ne pas avoir repéré l'auteur de cette voix plus tôt. Comment un sorcier aussi corpulent qu'Horace Slughorn avait-il fait pour se soustraire à leur regard ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, l'énorme silhouette qu'ils eurent devant les yeux, après s'être tous retournés d'un même geste, ne pouvait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Et cela ne satisfit pas tout le monde, loin de là.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit prudemment Franck, et visage figé au regard interrogateur.

\- Bonjour Franck, bonjour Alice. James, ajouta-t-il avec un léger hochement de tête cordial. Lily, ma chère ! Comment allez-vous ?

A l'image d'Alice un instant plus tôt, il s'élança en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux dont l'éclat rougeoyant faisait briller le brouillard environnant. Mais cette démonstration d'affection ne plut pas à tout le monde…

\- Arrière ! Immonde limace ! s'insurgea James en sortant sa baguette magique pour la pointer entre les deux yeux de l'imposant professeur.

Ce dernier, pris de court par cette soudaine agressivité, exécuta quelques pas maladroits en arrière pour ne pas perdre de vue ce morceau de bois si menaçant. Son regard incertain alternait entre James son agresseur, Lily sa protégée, et Dumbledore son vieux collègue.

Si le dernier ne fit rien de prime abord, la deuxième s'interposa tout de suite, le regard flamboyant.

\- James, tu es fou ? Arrête ça tout de suite !

D'un geste furieux, elle força son mari à baisser son bras armé, mais il fixait toujours son ancien professeur avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût.

\- Il est avec eux ! fulmina le jeune Potter dont les cheveux semblaient plus désordonnés que jamais. C'est lui qui donne des informations sur nous à Tu-sais-qui ! Ce n'est qu'un sale Serpentard amoureux de son sang pur !

\- Voyons, James ! C'est absurde ! Lily était une de mes meilleures élèves, pourquoi donc voudrais-je lui nuire ?

\- Servilus aussi était votre chouchou ! s'écria James furieux. Et regardez où ça l'a mené ! A nous traquer à six contre un, en compagnie de sa bande de mangemorts qui – comme c'est étrange ! – faisaient tous partie de votre Club stupide !

S'il avait espéré effrayer le vieux pédagogue avec ses vociférations, James Potter n'aurait pas pu être plus loin du compte. Au contraire, le directeur de Serpentard se contenta de hausser les sourcils d'un air entendu.

\- Allons James, j'ai été votre professeur pendant sept ans. M'avez-vous déjà entendu prendre partie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ai-je un jour répété un seul mot de ses horribles discours ? Ne m'avez-vous jamais vu tenter d'apaiser les esprits révolutionnaires des élèves de ma maison ?

\- Vous n'avez rien fait pour arranger les choses ou combattre Vous-savez-qui ! lança James qui ne semblait pas prêt à laisser tomber sa colère. Jamais vous n'avez réellement combattu. Jamais vous n'avez rejoint l'Ordre. Vous ne vous êtes contenté que de pitoyables petits discours sur la tolérance et la compréhension entre maisons. Et voyez où cela a mené vos chers élèves à l'esprit révolutionnaire. Ce sont devenu des meurtriers !

Il voulut faire un pas vers Slughorn, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha d'une solide pression sur l'épaule.

\- Cessez un peu de dire des bêtises, James ! rétorqua le professeur d'un ton beaucoup moins cordial. Et réfléchissez cinq minutes. Croyez-vous vraiment que mes mots d'apaisement auraient pu peser lourd faire aux déclarations haineuses que leurs parents leur faisaient subir depuis leur plus tendre enfance ? D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en haussant la voix pour empêcher le jeune homme furibond de répliquer, je tiens à vous faire remarquer que si mes discours d'apaisement auraient pu marcher sur certains élèves de ma Maison, ils auraient de toute façon été refroidis à l'idée de joindre votre cause et d'adhérer à vos belles valeurs de Gryffondor, étant donné la façon déplorable dont vous les traitiez lorsque vous étiez à l'école.

Un point pour la limace, se dit aussitôt Alice avec un petit sourire moqueur en voyant James devenir vert de rage devant cette accusation non-dissimulée. Même elle ne se souvenait que trop bien du sort que le jeune chien fou de Gryffondor réservait à ceux qui lui déplaisaient Severus Rogue et Regulus Black étant ses cibles les plus communes. James ne semblait pas de cet avis, mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas exprimer son mécontentement et s'interposa enfin entre les deux.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ferme et sans réplique. Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que le temps nous est compté et qu'à l'extérieur de cette protection magique, vos camarades se battent férocement pour empêcher nos ennemis d'y pénétrer ?

Les deux hommes furibonds ne montrèrent aucun embarras devant leur comportement puéril, mais n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, se contentant de se lancer des regards assassins qui ne souffraient d'aucune équivoque. Cela sembla satisfaire Dumbledore qui fit un pas en arrière avant de poursuivre :

\- Le professeur Slughorn ici présent nous a rejoints sur cette colline brumeuse – « et très glissante ! » ajouta l'intéressé – car ses connaissances vont nous être nécessaires pour mener à bien notre projet.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour lancer le Fidélitas ? s'étonna James qui ne pouvait rester silencieux plus de dix secondes. Pourquoi ne pas choisir Flitwick, alors ? C'est lui le spécialiste, non ?

Franck poussa un long soupir désabusé. Il ne connaissait personne d'aussi impertinent que James Potter. Mais le voir manquer ainsi de respect au professeur Dumbledore en personne, c'était une première. Il voulut réagir, mais le vieux sage l'incita au calme d'un geste apaisant.

\- Je n'ai pas appelé Horace pour bénéficier de ses compétences en sortilèges et enchantements – qui, soit-dit-en-passant, n'ont jamais rien eu à envier à celles du professeur Flitwick. Par ailleurs, je n'imaginais pas avoir à vous apprendre, cher James, que je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aucune aide pour lancer un sortilège, de manière plus efficace et plus élégante que n'importe qui. Et ce, bien avant même d'avoir atteint l'année des BUSE. Non, reprit-il sans prêter attention à la mine révoltée de James, je souhaite bénéficier de l'expertise d'Horace sur un terrain totalement différent. Il utilisera ses connaissances sur la psychologie et la personnalité de Voldemort pour vous aider à choisir votre Gardien du Secret, ainsi qu'un endroit où vous cacher jusqu'à ce que tout ceci se tasse.

L'annonce en surprit plus d'un Lily, occupée à bercer son bébé qui venait de se réveiller, eut un soudain sursaut qui n'arrangea pas ses affaires Franck, qui continuait de fixer James d'un air peu flatteur, quitta aussitôt sa cible des yeux pour reporter un regard de stupéfaction polie en direction des deux vieux professeurs Alice, elle, haussa un sourcil éloquent qui fut totalement éclipsé par le ricanement méprisant de James Potter.

\- Avant de porter ce nom banni de toutes les bouches, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était connu sous un visage et une identité différents, expliqua Slughorn sans prêter attention à la mine dégoûtée de James Potter. Il a été l'un de mes premiers élèves, il faut bien commencer quelque part, ajouta l'imposant professeur sur un léger ton d'excuse.

Etant donné que Slughorn était le professeur le plus ancien que Poudlard comptait en son sein, cette annonce ne fut pas surprenante mais cela n'enleva rien au malaise que provoqua la révélation. Personne, parmi les jeunes sorciers, ne pouvait se représenter Lord Voldemort autrement qu'en monstre sanguinaire au visage défiguré. Pire que ça, il était totalement impensable de l'imaginer un jour en élève et apprendre quoi que ce fût de qui que ce soit. Seul James osa un commentaire :

\- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Plus la peine de se demander d'où il peut bien tenir ces horribles préjugés sur les moldus.

\- James ? dit Alice d'une voix douce accompagnée un grand sourire. Accorde-nous une faveur et ferme-la !

Le jeune homme resta sans voix. Certes, toute sa vie on lui avait ordonné de se taire et il ne l'avait jamais pas fait mais que ce fût la pétillante Alice, aussi gentille et généreuse que compréhensive et patiente, qui lui rabattît le caquet ainsi, cela le scotcha sur place. Ainsi, il ne fit même pas de grimace lorsque Slughorn se remit à parler :

\- Bien, premièrement, le choix du lieu est très important. Il ne faut pas que ce soit un endroit trop reculé. Je vous recommanderai donc le bourg d'un petit village sans prétention, mais peuplé d'assez de sorciers pour pouvoir être protégés si jamais vous êtes découverts. Par contre, je ne saurais vous conseiller assez d'éviter les grandes villes, dans lesquelles on peut certes se fondre dans la foule, mais qui sont susceptibles de regorger bien plus d'espions que les villages ou hameaux tranquilles.

\- Pourquoi choisir un village moldu, alors ? demanda Franck. Pourquoi pas Pré-au-Lard ou le Chemin de Traverse, si vous voulez qu'on ait des sorciers autour de nous ?

Mais la proposition ne semblait pas pleinement satisfaire le vieux professeur. En fait, elle ne semblait pas le satisfaire du tout.

\- Je ne pourrai vous approuver si vous preniez cette décision, lui avoua-t-il d'un ton théâtral, il est également important que vous puissiez connaître le moindre de vos voisins sorciers. Pas forcément leur faire confiance, bien sûr ! Mais les connaître assez pour savoir que dire à qui. Sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard, les personnes susceptibles de vous trahir seront presqu'aussi nombreuses que dans les grandes villes, et vous serez incapables de les identifier à l'avance pour vous en méfier. En outre, ces deux endroits font partie des lieux mythiques et incontournables de chaque sorcier, ils sont un symbole pour toute personne de sang magique vivant ou ayant vécu en Grande-Bretagne. Or, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la dimension symbolique occupe une grande place dans son esprit.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas aller justement dans un endroit tout à fait anodin et moldu, et amener avec nous des membres de l'Ordre pour nous protéger ? voulut savoir Lily.

Elle s'était tournée vers Slughorn, mais ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit :

\- L'utilisation du Sortilège de Fidélitas a certes pour but de renforcer votre protection, mais également d'alléger le nombre de membres de l'Ordre autour de vous. Nous sommes en train de perdre la guerre Lily, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave, la protection de votre enfant est certes primordiale à notre cause, mais pas aux dépends du peu d'alliés qu'il nous reste.

\- Et pour ce qui est de quitter le pays ? demanda James qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme.

Mais encore une fois, Slughorn ne parut pas convaincu.

\- Où que vous soyez, même dans un pays où l'on parle anglais, vous vous ferez automatiquement repérer du fait que vous êtes des étrangers, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête. Or, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des espions partout. S'il apprenait que deux couples de sorciers anglais, accompagnés chacun d'un enfant, venaient d'arriver dans une ville ou un village du continent, il ferait très vite le rapprochement.

James voulut protester, mais Dumbledore lui intima de garder le silence.

\- Il y a autre chose. Bien que caché de Voldemort et du reste du monde, il est nécessaire que je puisse vous contacter à n'importe quel moment. Et même si mon réseau de contacts à l'étranger est aussi fourni que celui de Voldemort, il suffirait que l'espion qui vous repère soit du mauvais côté pour que tout tombe à l'eau sans que je puisse réagir assez vite pour vous tirer d'affaire.

James ravala alors sa réplique, incapable de trouver de parade aux argumentations logiques de Slughorn et Dumbledore. Ce fut alors Alice qui prit la parole :

\- Si on reprend votre raisonnement, vous souhaiteriez que l'on se cache dans un endroit à la population limitée, facilement contrôlable, mais pas inexistante où les sorciers pourraient être présents, mais pas de façon exclusive de manière à pouvoir identifier ceux qui sont dignes de confiance, et les autres où l'on ne serait pas vu comme des étrangers pour pouvoir emménager dans cet endroit de façon la plus naturelle possible, c'est cela ?

\- Je n'aurais pas pu faire de meilleure analyse de la situation, Miss Fortescue ! lui dit Slughorn d'un ton réjoui.

\- C'est Mrs Londubat, maintenant, le corrigea Alice avec un petit sourire indulgent. Je vois où vous voulez en venir : il existe quatre villages en Angleterre où plusieurs familles de sorciers ont élu domicile sans pour autant se faire démasquer par les moldus, ou les chasser de leur foyer.

\- Tinworth, Flagley-le-Haut, Godric's Hollow et Loutry Ste Chaspoule ! comprit aussitôt James. Je sais déjà où je voudrais aller !

\- Alors ne dites rien, jeune sot ! lui lança Slughorn. Il est important que seuls le Gardien du Secret, le lanceur du sort et les personnes visées connaissent l'emplacement de votre repaire.

Puis, sans prêter attention au « jeune sot », il continua :

\- Il convient à présent de penser à votre Gardien du Secret, il est important que ce soit quelqu'un en qui vous avez une entière confiance, certes mais aussi…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos lumières pour ce choix, l'interrompit Potter, je sais déjà qui sera mon Gardien du Secret !

\- James, bon sang ! laisse le professeur parler ! protesta Lily en assénant un léger coup de coude à son mari qui se mit à rire plutôt que de la prendre au sérieux.

Slughorn, lui, reprit son élocution comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

\- Il est primordial que votre Gardien du Secret ne soit pas trop évident aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ainsi, en choisissant Sirius Black, comme je vous sais prêt à le faire, non seulement vous prendrez des risques en accordant votre confiance à un membre d'une des familles les plus dévouées à notre ennemi. Mais en plus, vous agirez exactement comme on s'attend à ce que vous agissiez. Sirius Black est votre ami le plus cher et vous serez capable de mourir pour lui, comme lui serait capable de mourir pour vous. C'est certes un sentiment tout à fait honorable, mais malheureusement connu du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui compte parmi ses fidèles plusieurs de vos anciennes victimes à Poudlard, inutile de le préciser. Il saura aussitôt vers qui se tourner pour obtenir des informations.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis sur le choix de mon Gardien ! protesta James d'un air buté. D'ailleurs, Sirius déjà prévu de se cacher une fois le sortilège en place.

Le visage rubicond de colère d'être encore une fois contredit par ce jeune blanc-bec, Slughorn s'avança vers ce dernier pour lui faire part de sa façon de penser, mais de nouveau, Dumbledore leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

\- La confiance en l'autre est une vertu primordiale à notre combat, commença-t-il en se tournant vers James, elle est notre meilleure arme contre cet ennemi qui utilise le doute et la manipulation pour nous combattre. En revanche, il me semble essentiel de vous rappeler, James, qu'il est devenu évident que l'un de vos plus proches amis est à la solde de Voldemort et le tient au courant de tous ses déplacements. Aujourd'hui encore en était le parfait exemple, vous auriez pu vous faire descendre purement et simplement si vous n'aviez pas été si solidement protégés par les membres de l'Ordre.

Il y avait trop de vérité dans ce que le vieux directeur disait pour que James pensât à le contredire comme il aimait tant le faire avec le professeur Slughorn. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait toujours pas si tous ses protecteurs avaient pu revenir sains et saufs de cette escapade périlleuse jusqu'à cette colline.

\- Que proposez-vous alors, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton respectueux qui choqua presque plus que son habituel comportement insolent.

\- Je serai plus serein si c'était moi que vous choisissiez comme Gardien, annonça Dumbledore de façon solennelle. J'espère ne pas paraître trop prétentieux si je vous dis que, contrairement à vos amis, il n'y a aucun risque que je sois l'espion de Voldemort.

Alice ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et se dit que, de cette façon, le problème serait vite réglé. Mais curieusement, cette solution miracle ne semblait enchanter ni James – ce n'était pas une surprise – ni Slughorn. Et là, c'en était une !

\- C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir, encore une fois, assumer une charge vitale qui pourrait tous nous sauver de la destruction totale. Mais je dois dire que, toi en Gardien du Secret, c'est un peu trop évident. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'expérience et la puissance magique. Or, en ce qui concerne ces deux qualités, tu ne seras pas surpris si je te dis que tu es un expert en la matière.

\- Aucunement, lui répondit Dumbledore d'une voix paisible, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ce ne serait qu'une fonction de plus à assumer à mon agenda déjà bien rempli. Doutes-tu de ma capacité à tout faire en même temps ?

La remarque, empreinte de malice, fit rire tout le monde sauf le professeur Slughorn. Alice en fut la première surprise, étant donné la prédisposition de son ancien professeur à rire de tout et de rien.

\- Personne ne doute de tes indéniables capacités, cher Albus, lui répondit l'imposant professeur d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux. Cependant, par cette action, tu lui donneras encore plus l'occasion de vouloir s'attaquer à toi.

\- Qu'il vienne, dit posément Dumbledore d'un ton presque insolent, je n'ai peur, ni de lui, ni de son nom. Et il le sait car il n'a jamais essayé d'attaquer Poudlard, au contraire du Ministère et du Chemin de Traverse, à de nombreuses reprises, qui plus est.

\- Tout juste, lui rétorqua Slughorn, mais c'est parce qu'il a toujours trouvé un moyen d'éviter cette confrontation. Si tu assumes le rôle de Gardien du Secret des Potter, comme je te sens prêt à le faire, il n'aura plus d'excuses pour ne pas s'attaquer à Poudlard. Il réunira l'intégralité de ses forces, et frappera un grand coup sur les murailles du château, un coup bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'il a pu produire jusqu'à présent. Certes, vous gagnerez probablement cette bataille, ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton pour empêcher son supérieur de protester, mais pas sans dégâts de votre côté. Et Poudlard n'est pas uniquement peuplé de sorciers accomplis et conscients du danger qui les guette, comme ceux de l'Ordre ou du Ministère.

Dumbledore marqua alors une pause silencieuse pendant laquelle il garda la bouche ouverte en une mimique qui aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été la conséquence d'une information si grave. Puis, finalement, il sembla capituler.

\- Soit, dit-il en abaissant les épaules, James fera comme il l'entend de toute façon. Mais je tiens à vous rappeler le danger d'une telle démarche.

\- Sirius ne me trahirait jamais ! rétorqua James d'un ton buté. Pas plus que ne le feraient Rémus ou Peter, j'ai foi en eux, et vous devriez aussi ! Puis notre force, au sein de l'Ordre, est de pouvoir faire preuve d'amour et de confiance en son prochain. Ce sont vos propres paroles, Professeur Dumbledore !

Si tous auraient pensé voir Slughorn ou Dumbledore répliquer quelque chose de vraiment cinglant pour réfréner l'enthousiasme puéril de James, ils furent on-ne-peut-plus surpris de voir que ce fût Lily qui endossât ce rôle.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça James. Ils sont tes amis avant d'être les miens, tu les connais mieux que quiconque. Si tu prenais un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir calmement, tu verrais les choses de la même façon que nous les voyons. Certes Sirius est un ami fidèle et courageux, et il déteste Tu-sais-qui. Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il souffre d'être ainsi exclu de sa famille par sa famille. Rémus est également très sage et bien trop prudent pour se faire coincer par les Mangemorts. Mais James, rappelle-toi ce qu'il est, et rappelle-toi qui il fréquente à longueur de journée pour le compte de l'Ordre. Oui, il est intelligent et clairvoyant, mais rien ne dit que les loups-garous fidèles à Tu-sais-qui ne le débusqueront pas un jour, et tu sais comment ils procèdent à leur interrogatoire. Je te rappelle que ton oncle et tes cousins en ont fait les frais – paix à leur âme.

James se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien de plus. A la grande surprise de tous et toutes qui s'étaient attendus à un nouvel éclat de colère du jeune et fougueux attrapeur. Ce qui permit à Lily de continuer son argumentaire :

\- Et Peter, le doux Peter, le petit Peter, je sais bien qu'il te voue un culte, James. Qu'il se laisse mourir, même, plutôt que de faire quelque chose qui pourrait te décevoir. Mais réfléchis, toutes ces années, tu n'avais de cesse de le lui répéter : il est trop craintif. Il n'a aucune confiance en ses capacités, et il manque totalement du fort caractère dont il aurait besoin pour assumer un tel fardeau.

En elle-même, Alice esquissa un petit sourire. Lily avait toujours su comment bien tourner les choses afin de ne froisser personne. En effet, James utilisait plutôt le terme de trouillard plutôt que craintif en parlant de son ami. De même, si ce dernier manquait de confiance en lui et ne réussissait jamais à s'affirmer, ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont James et Sirius le traitaient qui allait changer quoi que ce soit. Mais si tout le monde avait trouvé l'analyse de Lily très convaincante. James ne semblait pas prêt à écouter qui que ce fût d'autre que lui-même.

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur ce sujet, dit-il d'un ton péremptoire, j'ai fait mon choix bien avant de venir me cailler le manche à balai sur cette colline brumeuse, je n'en changerai pas !

Devant l'obstination du jeune joueur de quidditch, tous et toutes se regardèrent d'un air impuissant. Puis, après un long soupir qui annonça sa capitulation, Slughorn s'avança en direction des Potter en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Bien, vous allez m'emmener là où vous avez décidé de vous cacher, leur dit-il d'un air sombre, de là nous contacterons celui que vous avez choisi. Je serai celui qui lancera le sort vous enchainant à lui. Ce qui veut dire, je vous le rappelle, qu'une fois le sort actif, je perdrai tout souvenir de l'endroit où vous habitez, et même du nom de votre Gardien. Ainsi, il sera le seul garant de votre protection, avez-vous bien compris ?

\- Oui, dirent ensemble James et Lily avant de saisir le bras tendu et potelé de leur ancien professeur.

Et ils disparurent dans le crépuscule qui se retrouvait, une nouvelle fois, étouffé par les nuages gris qui avaient conquis le ciel plusieurs années auparavant.

\- Bien, reprit Dumbledore avec un ton las et fatigué, il est maintenant temps pour vous de faire un choix. Que décidez-vous ?

Alice et Franck se questionnèrent du regard et hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

\- Nous voulons faire prévaloir l'intérêt de notre enfant sur la loyauté que nous portons à nous amis, annonça Alice avec un sourire serein. Notre Gardien du Secret sera celui que vous jugerez le meilleur candidat pour assurer notre protection.

Mais s'ils espéraient contenter Dumbledore par cette marque de confiance, ils ne pouvaient se tromper davantage…

\- La loyauté est aussi une valeur très importante. Et elle implique que vous connaissiez très bien et – surtout – que vous appréciez particulièrement celui ou celle que vous choisirez comme gardien. Sur ce point, à défaut des autres, James avait raison. On ne peut pas choisir un Gardien du Secret sans partager un lien fort avec lui. Sans être persuadé de son inconditionnelle fiabilité. Et cette fois, c'est le point de vue d'Horace que je rejoins, continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte voyant que ses jeunes subalternes s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, je ne peux me permettre de faire courir ce risque à mes élèves. Je suis désolé.

Les deux amants se mirent à sourire avec indulgence ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en tenir rigueur à leur professeur. Ils partageaient même son point de vue. Quelle que soit la fiabilité de cette prophétie qui promettait à leur fils une éclatante victoire contre leur effroyable ennemi, ils ne pouvaient pas la faire prévaloir sur la vie de centaines d'élèves sorciers qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé à personne. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à choisir par eux-mêmes…

\- Nous avions d'abord pensé à l'un des frères Prewett qui sont tous deux originaires de Tinworth, comme moi, expliqua alors Franck avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Fabian et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance, et Gideon a toujours veillé sur nous, que ce soit à Poudlard, ou à la garderie magiquee de Tinworth. Quand je suis arrivé sur cette colline, je pensais faire de l'un d'entre eux notre gardien du Secret, étant donné qu'Alice n'a plus que Lily parmi ses plus chères amies, et que vous aviez dit qu'il était impossible que l'on se nomme réciproquement Gardien du Secret de l'autre.

\- C'est en effet une des règles fondamentales qui régissent le fonctionnement de ce sortilège, acquiesça alors Dumbledore le regard soucieux. Vous souhaitez donc choisir entre Fabian et Gideon Prewett, ce serait plutôt intelligent, compte tenu du fait qu'ils sont tous les deux de très grands sorciers et que vous les connaissez très bien.

\- Mais c'est aussi le choix le plus évident, poursuivit Alice avec raison, Vous-savez-qui se tournera sûrement vers eux en premier, d'autant plus que Franck est originaire de Tinworth. Nous nous ferons cueillir comme des racines d'Asphodèle avant de se rendre compte de notre erreur.

\- C'est en effet le risque, concéda Dumbledore avec un signe de tête appréciateur, alors que décidez-vous ?

\- Flagley-le-Haut regorge de sorciers un peu trop proches de Vous-savez-qui, j'ai même entendu dire que le Manoir Lestrange se trouvait dans les parages, dit alors Franck, les sourcils froncés en signe de profonde réflexion.

\- Choisir Godric's Hollow serait une bêtise étant donné l'obsession de Vous-savez-qui pour la symbolique des choses, continua Alice en grattant son menton potelé, il cherchera instantanément de ce côté puisque c'est le lieu de naissance du rival de son Serpentard adoré.

\- Je connais un peu les Weasley qui habitent Loutry, la sœur des Prewett en a épousé un, expliqua Franck d'un ton hésitant, mais les Bones, les McKinnon et les Podmore habitent aussi de ce côté. Ce serait peut-être un peu trop évident d'élire domicile dans un endroit fréquenté par autant de membres de l'Ordre.

\- D'autant plus que l'on ne connaît pas si bien que cela Molly Weasley, ajouta Alice, elle était déjà en septième année quand Franck est arrivé à Poudlard. Quant à moi, je ne l'ai jamais connue autrement qu'en femme mariée avec quatre ou cinq enfants à charge.

\- Six, au dernier comptage, crut bon de préciser Dumbledore avec un entrain inquiétant.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas l'embêter avec tout ceci, conclut Franck d'un ton catégorique, nous ne pouvons décemment pas ajouter une telle charge à une sorcière au foyer qui doit déjà s'occuper de la protection de six enfants.

\- Sans compter leur éducation, dit Alice avec un petit rire, ce qui est encore plus stressant.

Dans ses bras, le petit Neville effectua un long bâillement sans même se réveiller.

\- Oui, acquiesça Franck, nous pouvons oublier Loutry Sainte Chaspoule et Molly Weasley, cherchons ailleurs. Pas vrai professeur ?

Dumbledore resta silencieux.

\- Professeur ? répéta Franck sur un ton plus inquiet.

Le vieil homme ne réagit pas davantage.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, reprit Alice sur un ton plus pressant, vous ne pensez tout de même pas à…

\- Oh que si, j'y pense ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Qui pourrait soupçonner une honnête sorcière au foyer, non membre de l'Ordre, d'être la femme la plus recherchée par les Forces du Mal ? Cap sur Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, mes chers enfants, nous allons faire de Molly Weasley votre Gardienne du Secret !

Devant ce curieux entrain retrouvé par ce vieil homme si loufoque, Franck et Alice aussi muets que scandalisés, ne purent faire d'autre geste que d'agripper le bras tendu du professeur qui les fit disparaitre instantanément, vers le destin inéluctable qui les attendait…

11


	5. Trois coups dans la nuit

Un éclair zébra le ciel d'un noir d'encre il fut suivi d'un coup tonnerre assourdissant qui réveilla le petit Neville. Ce dernier n'eut pas longtemps à crier sa détresse et sa colère pour que deux mains rassurantes lui enserrassent la taille afin de le soulever et le serrer contre une poitrine qu'il connaissait bien. Aussitôt, le jeune bambin cessa de pleurer et se pelotonna contre le sein rebondi de sa mère. Quand on se retrouvait sous la protection d'Alice Londubat, qui pouvait bien s'inquiéter de quelques bruits assourdissants, précédés par des flashs de lumière aveuglants ? Même la pluie, qui d'habitude le rendait très grognon, ne pouvait l'atteindre à cet instant précis. Il était invulnérable dans les bras de sa maman. Mais alors… pourquoi sentait-il quelques gouttes d'un liquide chaud s'abattre sur son crâne chevelu ? Intrigué, il leva la tête et s'aperçut que cette drôle de pluie tiède s'écoulait du visage d'Alice. Les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent de surprise. Quelle était encore cette chose étrange ?

A l'image du ciel dehors, Alice pleurait à grosses gouttes. Mais au contraire de ce dernier, elle pleurait en silence. Pourtant, la colère et le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait sur le moment valait bien le plus gros et le plus assourdissant coup de tonnerre qu'elle eût jamais entendu. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi stupides ? Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu passer ça ? Lui qui était si sage et si clairvoyant d'habitude, comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer le double jeu de cette pourriture de Black ? A cause de lui, et de la trop grande confiance que l'Ordre avait placée dans l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers pro-sang-pur du pays, Alice avait perdu la dernière amie qui lui restait.

 _Lily_ … La douce Lily, la belle Lily. Lily a forte. Celle qui avait toujours su réconforter tout le monde lors des innombrables coups durs qui avaient secoué leur monde. Celle, ensuite, qui avait pris la tête de leur petite bande à la mort de Mary McDonald, leur permettant d'échapper à un sort similaire, aussi certain qu'atroce. Celle, enfin, qui lui avait promis qu'elles survivraient toutes les deux à cette guerre et élèveraient leurs enfants ensemble. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle place sa confiance dans la mauvaise personne ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle écoute son irrécupérable mari au lieu d'insister pour nommer Dumbledore en tant que Gardien du Secret ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle meure ?

La boule dans la gorge de la jeune maman s'intensifia jusqu'à lui obstruer douloureusement la trachée. Le gémissement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre intrigua l'enfant qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Ce dernier, incertain, lui effleura le bout du nez de son petit doigt potelé. Pour son fils, Alice s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien, mon petit Neville, tout va bien, lui dit-elle d'un ton fébrile tout en le berçant doucement. Tu es hors de danger. Le méchant sorcier qui te voulait du mal a disparu, tu ne crains plus rien…

\- « Hors de danger » est plutôt exagéré, intervint une voix ferme, mais fatiguée, derrière eux. Disons que votre fils court moins de risques de se faire attaquer par les Mangemorts à présent que Voldemort est hors d'état de nuire. Le petit Harry Potter est maintenant officiellement celui qui l'a vaincu, et donc l'ennemi à abattre pour ses fidèles encore en liberté.

Alice poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle était tellement habituée à entendre cette voix capable surgir à tout moment derrière son dos qu'elle n'eut même pas un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle lui parvint aux oreilles. Au contraire, en apprenant que leur ennemi était enfin vaincu, Alice s'était préparée à une nouvelle visite du leader de leur Ordre. Auparavant perçu par la jeune femme comme un vieil homme chaleureux et bienveillant, l'épouse Londubat avait bien vite compris qu'il n'en était rien. En réalité, Albus Dumbledore était un chef de guerre puissant, manipulateur, et capable des pires fourberies pour arriver à ses fins. Le seul détail qui le différenciait de son ennemi était le fait qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé la magie noire pour ce faire.

\- Vous saviez qu'il visait le fils de Lily plutôt que Neville, lui dit Alice dont le ton accusateur ne cacha pas complètement le chagrin qui lui faisait vibrer la voix. Vous étiez au courant du moindre de ses mouvements, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours le dos tourné vers son interlocuteur, elle entendit ce dernier faire quelques pas vers elle. Elle sentit la main ridée se poser sur son épaule, mais elle la délogea d'un geste vif et rageur.

\- J'étais en effet au courant pour Harry. Lord Voldemort l'avait choisi, lui, plutôt que Neville. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Neville était tiré d'affaire. Il était fort probable qu'après les Potter, l'ennemi se lance à votre recherche et tente de tuer Neville à son tour. Il était donc nécessaire que votre fils, votre mari et vous-mêmes continuiez de bénéficier d'une protection rapprochée.

Le vieil homme avança de quelques pas et se posta à la droite d'Alice. Cette dernière sentit son regard se poser sur elle, mais elle continua à fixer résolument l'orage qui tonnait dehors.

\- Mais Harry n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il a vraiment réussi à survivre au sortilège de mort de Vous-savez-qui ?

\- Il semble que ce soit le cas, ce serait une première si cette hypothèse s'avérait juste, répondit calmement Dumbledore en contemplant à son tour l'orage dont les éclairs faisaient luire les toits des maisons environnantes.

\- C'était une hypothèse à laquelle vous aviez pensé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alice sur un ton qui parvenait difficilement à masquer sa colère.

Le vieux professeur eut la bonne idée d'afficher une mine quelque peu embarrassée.

\- C'était en effet… une des suppositions que j'ai eu à l'esprit en entendant cette prophétie.

\- « _… le marquera comme son égal…_ » récita Alice d'un ton dégoûté. Il était écrit que l'enfant serait marqué par Vous-savez-qui, et cette marque serait la cicatrice qu'il recevrait suite à un Avada lancé à bout portant. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, si mes informations sont bonnes.

\- Vos informations sont excellentes, chère Alice, lui assura Dumbledore, tout comme le sont vos capacités de déduction. Vous avez bien grandi depuis votre scolarité à Poudlard pendant laquelle il fallait constamment vous répéter plusieurs fois les indications pour que vous puissiez terminer un exercice.

\- Si vous aviez passé comme moi les dix-huit derniers mois à fuir de maisons en hameaux, d'auberges en manoirs – en passant par les fermes moldues – tout cela sans autre loisir que de ruminer sur votre situation, vous aussi auriez vu vos capacités de réflexion décuplées.

Dumbledore esquissa un petit sourire, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il se contenta d'imiter Alice, laquelle continuait d'observer la pluie qui tombait, illuminée de temps à autre par la survenue d'un éclair éblouissant.

\- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? demanda la jeune sorcière. Que va devenir Neville ? Sera-t-il toujours en danger avec tous ces Mangemorts encore en liberté ? Et Harry ? Pourrions-nous le prendre avec nous ? Je vous assure qu'il sera aimé comme s'il s'agissait de notre propre fils. Neville et lui pourront grandir ensemble. L'un et l'autre deviendront à la fois des amis très chers, et de puissants alliés qui pourront faire face à n'importe qui, si jamais le monde magique se retrouve de nouveau en danger.

Pris de court, Dumbledore fixa son ancienne élève avec de grands yeux surpris derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Alice d'afficher un petit sourire supérieur.

\- Vous l'aviez dit lors de notre dernière rencontre, professeur. Vous ne vivrez pas éternellement, et il est important que le monde magique puisse bénéficier d'un autre héros lorsque vous ne serez plus. J'imagine que ce – ou ces – héros auxquels vous faisiez allusion étaient mon fils et celui de Lily.

Contre toute attente, Dumbledore éclata d'un rire aussi joyeux que sonore, réveillant même le petit Neville qui avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa maman.

\- J'ai beau avoir vécu longtemps, je ne finirai jamais d'être surpris par les ressources de la jeune génération ! Comme vous l'avez si bien deviné, chère Alice, je place de grands espoirs dans ces deux enfants. Voilà pourquoi ils ne doivent être en aucun cas rassemblés. Pas avant d'être en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, en tout cas. Neville restera avec vous dans les environs de Loutry Ste Chaspoule où de nombreux sorciers pourront veiller sur lui en cas de besoin. Harry, en revanche, devra bénéficier d'une protection autrement plus puissante. Il sera placé chez son oncle et sa tante, à Little Winging.

Venant d'un sorcier aussi loufoque qu'Albus Dumbledore, Alice croyait s'être attendue à tout, mais elle était en fait bien loin du compte…

\- Vous comptez l'envoyer chez la sœur de Lily ? s'époumona-t-elle, sans prêter attention aux pleurs de son fils que son cri venait de susciter. Vous n'y pensez pas, professeur ! Cette femme est une véritable harpie ! Elle déteste tout ce qui a trait à la magie ! Elle va martyriser ce pauvre petit, si elle ne l'envoie pas directement dans le premier orphelinat qu'elle trouve !

En proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, la jeune mère voulut continuer, mais d'un geste paisible, Dumbledore l'incita au silence.

\- J'ai mes raisons d'envoyer Harry dans cette maison, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix tranquille, comme cette jeune femme pétillante aura ses raisons de l'accueillir chez elle.

Alice se renfrogna. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir l'intéressée une ou deux fois sur la voie 93/4, à l'occasion de ses premiers voyages à bord du Poudlard Express. Mais à aucun moment la jeune femme n'avait jamais utilisé le terme « pétillante » pour définir Pétunia Dursley.

\- Chez nous, il sera élevé et considéré en héros, plaida Alice avec la force du désespoir. S'il part vivre chez cette femme, il sera considéré comme… comme…

\- Un moins que rien, un paria, l'interrompit Dumbledore, j'en ai conscience, Alice. Je puis vous assurer que je le regrette, mais dites-vous bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Et ce, pour une raison que je ne peux vous dévoiler pour le moment.

Des raisons impossibles à expliquer, Alice en avait tellement entendues de la bouche d'Albus Dumbledore, qu'elle ne chercha même pas à discuter. Ce qui lui importait à présent, c'est qu'elle était de nouveau libre d'aller là où il lui plaisait, sans craindre pour sa vie, ni celles de son fils et de son mari. Les années de la Terreur étaient enfin terminées, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Ainsi, bien malgré elle, la jeune sorcière capitula.

\- Que convient-il de faire à présent, selon vous ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse et peinée.

A la fois satisfait d'être enfin écouté, et flatté qu'on lui demande son avis, le vieux professeur esquissa un nouveau sourire.

\- Nous allons attendre quelques jours que les choses se décantent un peu. Et quand la plupart des Mangemorts seront sous les verrous, nous pourrons enfin lever le sortilège du Fidélitas afin que vous puissiez vous aussi profiter des merveilles de ce monde à nouveau en paix.

oOo

Et qui fut dit, fut fait. Une semaine après la défaite de Voldemort face au petit Harry, ce dernier recevait déjà ses premières corrections, tandis que le jeune Neville, lui, put enfin connaître l'enfance normale d'un petit garçon élevé dans une famille de sorciers. Ballotté entre les différents bras de sa grand-mère, son grand-oncle, les amis de ses parents et de nombreux autres membres survivants de l'Ordre qui voulaient tous voir de leurs propres yeux le bambin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tant craint, il riait joyeusement en voyant tous ces visages lui sourire avec tant d'émotion.

En revanche, Molly Weasley n'avait jamais essayé de reprendre contact avec les Londubat. Une fois son travail de Gardien du Secret terminé, elle était retournée se terrer à l'autre bout du village avec son mari et ses nombreux enfants. Bien décidée à ne plus entendre parler de Franck Londubat, le meilleur ami de ses petits frères, elle n'avait même pas exprimé de soulagement à l'idée de voir le sortilège de Fidélitas se terminer. Pour elle, ce damné artifice était la raison principale de la mort de et Fabian et Gideon tous deux jeunes et talentueux sorciers, ils avaient été la première cible des impitoyables Mangemorts, lorsque le sortilège de Fidélitas avait été lancé. Etant, en effet, de très vieux amis d'enfance de Franck, on les avait naturellement pris pour les Gardiens du Secret des Londubat.

Augusta Londubat, cependant, ne tenait pas rigueur aux trois rescapés du fait que ses trois autres fils n'avaient pas survécu. Au contraire, elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de pouvoir rendre visite à son unique petit-fils. Cela arrangeait d'ailleurs bien le fils et la bru qui, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, pouvaient enfin prendre du temps pour eux et en profiter au maximum sans craindre une attaque surprise à la moindre ombre qu'ils percevaient aux alentours. En outre, ils utilisèrent ces instants précieux, loin de leur joyeux fils, pour des préoccupations moins joviales telles que les visites sur les tombes de leurs camarades de l'Ordre tombés pour leur cause, les condoléances présentées aux familles éplorées, et la reconstruction de leur monde qui s'avérait bien plus difficile que prévue.

Ainsi, après une dure journée pendant laquelle Franck avait dû très vite se réhabituer aux exigences de la rude fonction d'Auror, et au terme de laquelle Alice avait pu remettre de l'ordre dans leur ancienne maison qu'ils avaient abandonnée deux ans auparavant, les deux époux exténués gisaient lamentablement sur le sofa défoncé, des larmes de peine et de fatigue leur perlant aux yeux. Le temps viendrait, se disaient-ils, où la simple pensée des frères Prewett, agonisants sous les coups acérés du terrible Dolohov, ne leur causerait plus cette douleur insupportable. De même que les souvenirs cuisants de Lily, Dorcas et Mary, cesseraient un jour leur brûler la gorge, peut-être… Peut-être aussi qu'Alice arrêterait de se sentir coupable pour la mort de Marlene McKinnon, cette si grande sorcière qui avait pris d'énormes pour leur permettre de jouir d'une petite pause à l'occasion de ce qui était censé n'être qu'une simple promenade innocente. Franck, quant à lui, doutait de pouvoir un jour se débarrasser de cette douleur lancinante qui l'avait lacéré lorsqu'il était tombé sur les corps sans vie de deux de ses frères, moins d'une semaine après la révélation de la grossesse d'Alice. Pour cette dernière, en revanche, le souvenir de son père et de son frère, assassinés tous deux par Lord Voldemort lui-même, suscitait en elle plus de colère que de chagrin. Ainsi, depuis l'annonce de la destruction de leur meurtrier, elle ressentait davantage de satisfaction que de douleur, et se débrouillait toujours pour faire prévaloir la première sur la deuxième lorsqu'elle était en public, ou accompagnée de son fils.

Le reste du temps, elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait ses amis, sa famille, tous ces inconnus tombés sous les sortilèges mortels de ces impitoyables mages noirs. Elle pleurait tout son saoul pour que, de nouveau en présence d'autrui, elle fût capable de présenter le visage avenant et rieur que tout le monde avait l'habitude de la voir arborer. Voici pourquoi, lorsqu'elle entendit trois petits coups retentir à la porte d'entrée, il lui fallut moins de temps pour se composer ce visage que pour s'extraire du canapé sur lequel l'avait étreint un Franck profondément endormi.

N'empêche, se dit-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcil, ses amis et sa belle-mère étaient bien gentils de lui rendre visite régulièrement afin de les féliciter en retard pour la naissance de Neville, de pleurer avec eux leurs amis défunts, ou d'échanger sur les nombreux ragots qu'Alice avait manqués durant tout ce temps à vivre recluse mais de là à frapper à 2H02 du matin dans une maison où vivait un bébé, c'était quand même très irrespectueux ! Ce fut donc avec une vive bouffée de colère que la jeune maman ouvrit la porte qui lui révéla le plus indésirable des invités.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri étranglé en reconnaissant ces paupières lourdes, surmontées par de fins sourcils noirs, sournoisement arqués sur un front lisse, devant lequel tombaient élégamment quelques mèches sombres et soyeuses. La bouche de l'intruse s'étendit largement pour faire apparaître un sourire mauvais, tandis que ses yeux noirs semblaient pétiller dans la nuit.

\- Bien le bonsoir, chère Alice, dit Bellatrix Lestrange d'un horrible ton enfantin, nous aimerions vous poser quelques petites questions, si cela ne vous dérange pas…


End file.
